Pretty Real Liars
by F. R. Loaiza
Summary: AU. Once Upon a Time Fanfic Después de un año de su desaparicion, el cuerpo de Elsa es encontrado y todo indica que fue asesinada. Regina, Snow, Emma y Aurora, sus mejores amigas, son las principales sospechosas y todos sus secretos se veran amenazados cuando misteriosos mensajes comienzan a llegar haciendolas mentir para salvar a sus seres queridos.
1. De regreso a casa

**Aquí les traigo una nueva historia que espero y les guste. Es algo un poco diferente pero a las fans de Once Upon a Time y Pretti Little Liars puede que les guste. **

**Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y todo lo que gusten.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia**

**PD: Aquí les dejo el link del video del fic, espero y les guste: watch?v=OWZnOrsTtCI**

* * *

><p>Snow White había regresado de un largo viaje con su padre y su madre por el bosque encantado. Estaba en su habitación observando que todo estaba como lo había dejado.<p>

Salió a la terraza de su habitación y admiro el castillo. Lo había extrañado tanto durante aquel año, pero era su deber como princesa acompañar a sus padres el rey y la reina del bosque encantado.

Lo primero que Snow hizo fue pensar en sus amigas y en reunirse con ellas en los jardines del castillo. Un día antes les había enviado una nota avisándoles de su llegada y pidiéndoles una reunión.

La princesa camino hacia los jardines con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando llego a su destino observo que Aurora, una de sus amigas ya se encontraba ahí.

La princesa Aurora la saludo con una sonrisa. Llevaba el cabello castaño suelto y usaba un vestido sencillo con su correspondiente tiara.

—Aurora — La saludo Snow con entusiasmo.

Ambas princesas se abrazaron con ternura y se dedicaron una sonrisa.

—Me alegro tanto de volver a verte — Le dijo Aurora.

—Lo mismo digo. Las extrañe tanto.

—Y nosotros a ti — Comento Regina con una sonrisa a unos pasos de ellas.

Regina camino hacia sus amigas y les dio un abrazo a las dos.

La princesa llevaba su cabello oscuro en un chongo y traía puesta su ropa de montar.

—¿Alguien sabe algo de Emma? — Pregunto Snow con curiosidad.

—Lo último que supe de ella es que en unos días habrá un gran baile en el lago para festejar su cumpleaños — Respondió Aurora.

—Emma no es la misma desde que Elsa… —Regina no pudo completar la frase y clavo su mirada en el suelo.

Elsa, la reina de Arendelle, una de sus mejores amigas, la que había empezado su pequeño grupo de amigas y las había mantenido unidas. Y ahora ya no estaba.

Llevaba desaparecida un año y algunos ya la daban por muerta. Otros decían que se había escapado hacia otro reino y que solo estaba disfrutando de la vida sin responsabilidades. Pero ellas no lo creían así, ellas sabían que algo malo le había pasado a Elsa aquella noche que desapareció.

La mano de Snow se poso en el hombro de Regina y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Un carruaje interrumpió los pensamientos de las princesas y de él salió Emma llevando un vestido elegante y su cabello rubio ondeando al viento.

Las tres princesas la miraron mientras se acercaba a ellas y la saludaron con una sonrisa.

—Snow, me alegra que hayas vuelto — Comento la rubia.

—Me alegra haber vuelto — Respondió Snow con una sonrisa.

Las cuatro princesas se sentaron en la mesa de jardín que había a unos metros de ellas.

Regina se sirvió un vaso de té helado y Aurora aprovecho para tomar unos bocadillos.

El silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente. Después de un año de no haberse visto era extraño no tener nada de qué hablar.

Cuando Elsa desapareció, Snow decidió irse de viaje con su padre, Regina se concentro en la equitación y en las exigencias de su madre acerca de encontrar un buen esposo. Aurora había lidiado con la muerte de su madre y había ayudado a su padre a llevar el reino y había conocido a Phillip, su actual novio. Emma se había convertido en la más popular de las princesas y en su castillo se organizaban las más lujosas fiestas en todo el reino.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? — Pregunto Aurora tratando de romper el hielo.

De todas ella era la más amable y la que se preocupaba por todo mundo.

—Entretenido — Respondió Snow sin darle mucha importancia — La mayoría de las veces era hacer recorridos y observar a mi padre y a mi madre hablar con la gente de los pueblos.

—El deber de una princesa — Bromeo Regina.

—¿Tu como vas con tu madre? — Pregunto Snow

—Sigue insistiendo en que encuentre a un buen esposo y que me case ahora que soy joven… Es un verdadero fastidio.

—¿Y no ha surgido nadie que te interese? — Pregunto Emma con una sonrisa picarona.

—La mayoría de los hombres que mi mamá me presenta me doblan la edad. No creo que eso se considere interesante.

—De eso ni hablar — Respondió Snow — ¿Qué tal tú Aurora? ¿Cómo va todo?

—Todo está muy bien con mi padre y acabo de conocer a alguien — La sonrisa de Aurora se ilumino — se llama Phillip.

Todas sus amigas sonrieron y le dijeron un "felicidades".

—Por lo menos alguien de nosotras tiene suerte — Dijo Regina haciendo una mueca.

—No hables en plural —Se apresuro a decir Emma — Yo estoy muy bien con Neal en este momento.

—¿Neal? ¿El hijo del oscuro? — Pregunto Snow confundida.

—Las cosas cambiaron un poco desde que te fuiste — Respondió Aurora.

—Ahora el oscuro es considerado parte de la realeza — Continuo Regina —Su hijo es uno de los más codiciados en el reino

—Y es mi novio —Aclaro Emma satisfecha.

Snow aun estaba sorprendida ante la noticia. El oscuro era el hechicero más poderoso del bosque encantado y era temido por reyes y reinas. Tal vez por esa razón haya pasado a formar parte de la realeza.

—¿Supongo que ya saben lo del baile? — Pregunto la rubia.

—Claro — Respondió Aurora — La invitación ya llego al castillo.

—Espero que todas asistan… Quiero verlas a todas ahí como en los viejos tiempos.

Regina, Snow y Aurora sonrieron con nostalgia. Aun recordaban el último baile que Elsa había dado en Arendelle, el baile en donde ella fue nombrada reina, el baile donde ella desapareció.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_—__¿Qué les parece mi vestido? — Pregunto Elsa con una sonrisa._

_Era un vestido hermoso color azul, como todo lo que la reina de hielo usaba. Cada hombre del reino tenía los ojos puestos en ella y en su grupo de amigas._

_—__Es hermoso — Respondió Aurora con una sonrisa._

_Regina y Emma asintieron al mismo tiempo confirmando el comentario de Aurora. _

_—__Todos están mirándonos — Comento Elsa con satisfacción._

_—__Te están mirando a ti — Dijo Emma._

_—__Si me miran a mí, tienen que verlas a ustedes también — Elsa se coloco al lado de Regina y se acerco a su oído — Tal vez aquí puedas encontrar el esposo que tu madre tanto ha estado buscando._

_Regina sonrió con incomodidad ante su comentario y comenzó a caminar lejos de sus amigas. Snow la observo confundida y fue tras ella._

_Llegaron a los pasillos que llevaban hacia el jardín y Regina se detuvo ante una de las puertas._

_—__¿Te pasa algo? — Pregunto Snow con preocupación._

_—__Solo necesito un poco de aire — Respondió Regina._

_—__¿Segura que no es otra cosa?_

_Regina se cruzo de brazos y miro a su amiga con los ojos llorosos._

_—__Es solo que no soporto que Elsa quiera controlar todo._

_—__A estas alturas deberías estar acostumbrada… Sabes que Elsa siempre ha sido el centro de atención._

_—__Sabes, algunas veces me pregunto qué sería de mi vida si no la hubiera conocido._

_—__Se que estar con Elsa es duro, tienes que tratar de encajar siempre y ser perfecta — Comento Snow acercándose a su amiga — Pero todo esto tiene un lado bueno._

_—__¿Qué es?_

_—__Nuestra amistad._

_Regina le dedico a Snow una sonrisa._

_—__Tienes razón._

_Snow le ofreció a Regina su mano y ella la tomo. Caminaron juntas de vuelta al gran salón donde se toparon con Aurora y Emma._

_—__¿Dónde está Elsa? — Pregunto Snow._

_—__Está bailando con uno de los hijos del rey George — Respondió Emma_

_—__¿Segura? No la veo por ningún lado — Comento Regina._

_Las princesas comenzaron a buscar a Elsa con la mirada pero no había señales de ella._

_El momento de la coronación ya había llegado y Elsa aun no aparecía. La hermana de Elsa, Anna, mando a los guardias a buscarla y después de media hora de búsqueda no había señal de ella. _

_Elsa había desaparecido._


	2. Club: busque un esposo para su hija

**Decidí publicar un capitulo más para que vayan entendiendo un poco la historia. Tratare de explicar un poco de cada princesa en los capitulos y de toda la situación con Elsa en los flashback's.**

**Espero resolver todas sus dudas conforme avence la historia y si no dejenme sus preguntas. Espero que les guste este capitulo y que dejen sus comentarios :D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

><p>—¡Vaya! Emma sí que ha cambiado — comento Snow entrando a su habitación.<p>

—Ni que lo digas — respondió Regina caminando tras ella.

Emma y Aurora se habían ido y Regina había decidido quedarse a platicar un poco más con Snow.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso con ella? — Snow se dejo caer en su cama y observo como Regina hacia lo mismo a su lado.

—No lo sé… Elsa siempre trato de hacerla cambiar a algo que no era y parece que ahora que ella no está lo ha logrado.

—Eso me preocupa.

—Con justa razón… Ahora ella y Red son las mejores amigas.

—¿Red? — Pregunto Snow sorprendida — ¿La Red que Elsa siempre molestaba?

—Esa misma.

—¿Cómo fue que paso eso?

—Dejamos de vernos por un tiempo y de un día para otro la princesa Swan era la mejor amiga de Red — Regina se incorporo un poco y se acomodo para poder ver a Snow — Pero Red no es la misma de siempre. Ahora se viste con vestidos elegantes y es algo popular en el reino.

—¡Wow! Cuantas cosas han cambiado aquí… Me siento como si me hubiera ido por mil años.

—Pues me alegro de que no fuera así porque ya extrañaba a mi mejor amiga.

Regina sonrió y Snow le sonrió de vuelta. A pesar de que siempre estaban en grupo ellas dos siempre habían sido más unidas y hacían casi todo juntas.

Tres golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta y después se abrió lentamente.

—Snow, querida — La llamo Leopoldo, su padre.

Snow se incorporo hasta sentarse en la cama y Regina se puso de pie por inercia.

—¿Qué pasa padre? — Pregunto la princesa.

—Regina — saludo el rey con una sonrisa. Regina le sonrió e hizo una reverencia — Querida, solo quería recordarte que esta noche viene a cenar el rey George y sus hijos.

—¿Es necesario que yo asista? — Pregunto Snow haciendo una mueca — Quería pasar la noche con las chicas.

Regina la miro con confusión y Snow le dedico una rapida mirada suplicante. Solo lo decía para no tener que asistir a la cena. A Regina se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa, no había cambiado nada.

—Eso lo pueden hacer mañana… Esta cena es muy importante. Quiero que conozcas a sus hijos, en especial a James. Es un joven muy educado y el siguiente a heredar el trono. Es el hombre perfecto para ti… Así que no hay excusas.

Leopoldo le dedico una mirada seria a su hija y después salió de la habitación.

—Parece que yo no soy la única que necesita un buen esposo — Comento Regina en tono de broma y con una amplia sonrisa.

Snow la fulmino con la mirada y dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

—Durante el viaje mi padre insinuó varias veces que quería que me casara antes de que heredara el trono… Pensé que lo había olvidado.

—Parece que mi madre y tu padre se unieron al club de "busque un esposo para su hija".

Snow soltó una pequeña carcajada y se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama.

Había extrañado tanto a Regina.

* * *

><p>Aurora paseaba por el jardín de su castillo observando su reino, el bosque de verano. Se sentía feliz por el regreso de Snow y por reunirse con sus amigas nuevamente.<p>

Cuando Elsa desapareció, con la única que siguió en contacto fue con Regina y eso solo de vez en cuando.

El ruido de caballos galopando hacia ella la distrajo de sus pensamientos y dio media vuelta para ver quien se acercaba. A lo lejos, la princesa pudo distinguir la figura de dos caballeros en armadura y el corazón de Aurora comenzó a latir más rápido. Philip había regresado de su viaje.

Los caballos se detuvieron y ambos caballeros bajaron. Aurora corrió hacia Philip y el la atrapo entre su brazos dándole en fuerte y conmovedor abrazo.

—Te extrañe tanto — susurro Philip con una voz ronca.

—Yo también te extrañe — Respondió Aurora con una sonrisa.

Los enamorados se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos para después darse un tierno beso.

—¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí? — Pregunto el príncipe.

—Muy bien… Snow ha regresado — Informo Aurora sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Philip se mostro indiferente a la noticia e hizo una seña al caballero para que se acercara a ellos.

—Aurora, quiero presentarte a Mulan.

Aurora miro con curiosidad al caballero que se acercaba a ellos. ¿Qué clase de hombre se llamaba Mulan? Cuando el hombre se quito el casco, Aurora pudo notar que en realidad era una chica la que estaba debajo de la armadura.

—¿Eres una chica? — Pregunto con curiosidad la princesa.

—Una chica no… Una mujer — Aclaro Mulan pasando una mano por su cabello liso y castaño.

—Es la mejor en todos los reinos… Es una gran guerrera — Explico Philip con una sonrisa.

—¿A sí? — Pregunto Aurora mostrando un poco de celos — ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Me salvo la vida durante una pelea — Respondió el príncipe con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No seas exagerado — Dijo Mulan — Solo le ayude cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles.

Aurora le dedico una sonrisa forzada a su novio y se cruzo de brazos mientras escuchaba a la guerrera y al príncipe recordar sus aventuras.

* * *

><p>Snow se había puesto un vestido color violeta y había recogido su cabello dejándolo caer hacia atrás en ondas definidas. Hizo una mueca frente al espejo y se dispuso a bajar al gran salón.<p>

Regina le había ayudado a escoger el vestido antes de regresas a su castillo. Aunque le había suplicado que se quedara, su amiga le explico que tenía que estar en su casa para la cena o su madre se volvería loca.

Snow bajo las escaleras lentamente y sin ganas. Su rostro estaba apagado y con una mueca de disgusto.

—Cambia esa cara hija — Le dijo su padre dándole la mano en los últimos escalones.

Snow puso una sonrisa forzada en su rostro y su padre solo negó con la cabeza. El rey George ya se encontraba ahí flanqueado por sus dos hijos.

Snow se quedo con la boca abierta al observar a los príncipes. Eran exactamente iguales físicamente. Ella jamás supo que era gemelos y mucho menos que era tan apuestos.

—Princesa — La saludo el rey George — Es un placer conocerla — Dijo él besando delicadamente la mano de Snow — Ellos son mis hijos, James y David.

Los príncipes hicieron una reverencia hacia ella y después le dedicaron una sonrisa.

—Yo soy James — hablo el príncipe de la derecha adelantándose un paso — Es un gusto conocerla — Al igual que su padre, tomo la mano de la princesa y deposito un beso en ella — Y el es David — dijo señalando a su hermano quien volvió a hacer una reverencia.

—Pasemos al comedor — Sugirió Leopoldo haciendo una señal a la mesa llena de manjares.

Los reyes se adelantaron y James escolto a Snow dejando a David detrás de ellos.

Neal llego al jardín con una rosa blanca en la mano. Emma lo esperaba sentada en una banca junto al hermoso lago que rodeaba el castillo del lago de los cisnes. La princesa sonrió al verlo y se levanto lentamente.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—Perdóname… Tuve una pequeña discusión con mi padre — Se disculpo Neal.

—Como todos los días — Emma volvió a sentarse en la banca y Neal se sentó a su lado.

—Estoy cansado de esta situación — Neal le entrego la rosa a la princesa y ella le respondió con una sonrisa — He pensado en irme del castillo.

—Puedes venir a quedarte aquí — Comento Emma con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco… Pero no creo que a tu madre le guste la idea de que el hijo del oscuro se quede a vivir en su castillo.

—Tienes razón — Emma respiro hondo y dejo salir el aire con lentitud — Casi les da un infarto cuando se enteraron de que eras mi novio.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre hacerte novia del hijo del hombre más temido en todos los reinos.

—Tengo una debilidad por los chicos malos.

Neal le dedico una sonrisa a su novia y le tomo la mano con delicadeza.

—Emma… Vámonos de aquí.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? Es muy tarde para dar un paseo.

—No me refiero a eso… Vamonos del bosque encantado, empecemos una vida en donde yo no sea el hijo del oscuro y tú no seas la princesa del lago de los cisnes — Propuso Neal con la voz llena de esperanza.

—Eso será muy difícil si consideras que no hay reino en que tú no seas conocido.

—He escuchado hablar de un lugar en el que no hay magia, ni reyes, ni reinas… Un lugar en donde cada quien puede escoger como quiere vivir y con quien quiere hacerlo.

—Eso es imposible Neal, no existe nada como eso.

—Claro que sí… Aunque solo puedes llegar a través de un portal que atraviese los dos mundos.

—No lo sé… Eso suena muy arriesgado — Comento Emma haciendo una mueca — Además no puedo dejar a mi madre ahora.

Desde hace varios meses, su madre y su padre no habían dejado de discutir y en parte era por culpa de ella y su relación con Neal. La reina Odette y el Rey Daniel era uno de los matrimonios más conocidos en el reino por su "perfección".

—Prométeme una cosa Emma — Susurro el príncipe oscuro — Prométeme que si consigo ese portal te irás conmigo.

Emma lo miro a los ojos y pudo notar el amor que Neal le tenía. La princesa había llegado a amar a aquel hombre en tan poco tiempo que le parecía irreal. Pero simplemente se había ganado su corazón y no podía estar sin él.

—Te lo prometo — Susurro ella.

—Encontraremos nuestro hogar Emma, solo tú y yo.


	3. La reina de hielo

**Aquí les traigo un capitulo más y espero que les guste mucho. Perdon por la tardanza pero me ha sido un poco complicado encontrar inspiración.**

**En los siguientes capitulos intentare explicar un poco más el pasado de las historias con algunos flashbacks y si tienen dudas dejenlas en sus comentarios.**

**Para hacer un poco más claras las cosas les dejare la forma en la que estan divididos los reinos del mas importante al menos importante.**

**Bosque Encantado - Rey Leopoldo, Princesa Snow White.**

**Valle de la luna - Rey Henry, Reina Cora, princesa Regina.**

**Bosque de verano - Rey Stefan, Princesa Aurora.**

**Lago de los cisnes - Rey Daniel, Reina Odette, Principe Daniel II, Princesa Emma.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

><p>Después de varias horas de soportar a sus invitados, Snow por fin había podido subir a su habitación.<p>

El rey George era realmente molesto, no hacía otra cosa más que alardear de los logros de su reino y de su hijo James. Después James salía a flote con las historias de su incomparable valentía tratando de impresionar a la princesa y haciéndole cumplidos sobre lo hermosa que era a comparación de todas las mujeres que había en el reino. En cambio David solo se quedaba callado, concentrado en su plato con comida y de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia su hermano como si no pudiera creer alguna de sus historias.

Snow se preguntaba porque David dejaba que su padre lo controlara de esa manera y porque James era el que sería el heredero de todo si ambos tenían el mismo derecho.

Pero ya tendría el tiempo de averiguarlo, pues el Rey Leopoldo les había pedido a los tres caballeros que se hospedaran en el castillo mientras se decidían las cosas sobre la propuesta de matrimonio. Leopoldo aun tenía que probar que James era digno de su única hija.

Snow se apresuro a subir las escaleras y antes de que pudiera entrar a su habitación la voz de un hombre la detuvo.

—Que lastima que se vaya a dormir tan pronto princesa — Comento James con una sonrisa — La fiesta a penas estaba comenzando.

Snow no respondió nada y se giro de nuevo hacia la puerta para entrar a su habitación.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? — Preguntó el príncipe tomándola por el brazo.

—Suéltame — Ordeno Snow con la voz temerosa — Me estas lastimando.

—¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? — Dijo el sin soltar el brazo de la princesa — ¿Cualquier mujer estaría encantada de que yo me casara con ella.

—No te ofendas pero… Tú no eres mi tipo.

—Eso lo veremos — James acerco su rostro al de Snow y la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa — En menos de lo que esperas caerás ante mis pies y me rogaras que nos casemos.

Antes de que Snow pudiera responder a eso, David apareció tomando el brazo de su hermano para alejarlo de la princesa.

—Suéltala James — Dijo él jalando a su hermano — Hazlo ahora.

James soltó el brazo de Snow y mostro las palmas de las manos en señal de paz. El príncipe comenzó a caminar sin decir nada más y bajo al gran salón de nuevo.

—Perdónalo. Tomo un poco más de la cuenta — Se disculpo David.

—Lo supuse — Respondió Snow y David hizo una reverencia para comenzar a caminar — Gracias — Snow le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al príncipe.

—No tiene que agradecerme nada princesa — David le sonrió de vuelta y siguió caminando.

* * *

><p>Regina no lo podía creer, se había descuidado un momento y su caballo había salido a galope hacia el bosque detrás del castillo.<p>

La princesa había decidido salir a montar temprano por la mañana para que su madre no se lo impidiera.

Camino por entre los aboles apartando algunas ramas en su camino. Pasaba la mirada por todos lados en busca de su caballo. No podía perderlo, era su caballo favorito, el que mejor la entendía.

Regina decidió seguir el camino que marcaba un pequeño sendero hacía un arroyo. Tal vez el caballo hubiera parado a beber un poco de agua.

El roce de una flecha pasando por su cabello la detuvo y la dejo helada. Se petrifico con ojos temerosos y volteó lentamente hacía la dirección en que la flecha había llegado.

—Mis disculpas, mi lady — Dijo un hombre saliendo detrás de unos árboles —Estaba practicando mis tiros y no la vi.

El hombre era alto y musculoso, de cabello rubio y ojos grises. Vestía una capa verde, pantalones cafés y una camisa blanca, llevaba las flechas colgadas en la espalda y el arco en las manos.

—Deberías de tener más cuidado — Respondió Regina molesta — Pudiste haberme matado.

El arquero la miro detenidamente admirando la belleza de aquella mujer. Su cabello negro recogido en una coleta y un apretado traje de montar blanco con una pequeña chaqueta azul y de pronto lo supo.

—Le pido mis disculpas otra vez, su majestad.

—Que no vuelva a suceder, señor…

—Robín… Robín Locksley — Se presento él haciendo una reverencia.

—¿No ha visto un caballo blanco corriendo por aquí? — Preguntó la princesa.

—No, pero si desea le puedo ayudar a buscarlo — Ofreció Robín con una sonrisa.

Vaya que era una bella sonrisa.

Regina no respondió y siguió caminando, miro por el rabillo de ojos y pudo notar que Robín la seguía lo que la hizo poner una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al arroyo y Regina se detuvo en la orilla poniendo las manos en sus caderas y buscando a su caballo con la mirada.

—Ahí esta — Dijo Regina en un tono casi inaudible encontrando a su caballo del otro lado del arrollo.

—Permitame su majestad — Dijo Robín aproximarse a ella — No querrá dañar sus zapatos.

El arquero cruzo al arrollo con unas rápidas zancadas y tomo las riendas del caballo y ambos caminaron de regreso a la princesa.

Regina tomo las riendas que Robín le ofrecía y acarició a su caballo. Después coloco un pie en la montura y subió a él de un rápido brinco.

—Espero haberle sido útil — Comentó Robín tratando de hacer un poco de platica a la princesa que pretendía irse.

—Si espera alguna recompensa por su ayuda, olvídelo — Respondió Regina en una voz seca — Yo no solicite su ayuda así que no tengo por qué pagarle.

—No le estoy pidiendo nada — Dijo él con un tono herido y bajando la mirada — Solo esperaba un simple "gracias".

Regina lo miro de pies a cabeza y ordeno al caballo que avanzara dejando ahí parado a aquel hombre que la había ayudado.

Sabía que había sido un gesto mal educado de su parte pero nadie le había pedido que la ayudara. Conocía a los hombres como él que solo hacían las cosas esperando una recompensa. Y aunque era un hombre muy encantador no lo dejaría burlarse de ella.

* * *

><p>Las chicas habían decidido encontrarse en el castillo del lago de los cisnes. Emma estaba muy apurada con los preparativos del baile en honor a su cumpleaños.<p>

Snow y Aurora habían llegado y observaba como Emma caminaba de un lado a otro por el salón dando órdenes e indicaciones.

—Creo que se va a volver loca — Comento Aurora en un susurro.

—Creo que eso ya lo hizo hace mucho tiempo — Respondió Snow con una sonrisa.

Ambas princesas rieron y contemplaron a Emma de nuevo. La entrada de Regina las distrajo y ambas se levantaron de sus asientos para saludarla.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — Pregunto Snow tomando las manos de Regina.

—Mi madre se puso insoportable… No me quería dejar salir.

Emma se acerco a sus amigas y dejo escapar un suspiro poniendo las manos en su cadera.

—Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan difícil… No me vendría mal un poco de su ayuda. Se supone que para eso están aquí.

—Creía que Red iba a venir a ayudarte — Dijo Regina levantando una ceja — ¿O acaso ya no son amigas?

—Claro que somos amigas — Respondió la rubia — Ella solo llegara un poco más tarde.

—Está bien Emma. Tranquilízate, te ayudaremos — Snow le hizo una seña a Aurora con la cabeza para caminar detrás de Emma y Regina las miro.

—Si no les molesta pasare al baño — Informo ella.

Las tres princesas asintieron y Regina encontró su camino hacia el sanitario.

Tomo un poco de agua y se enjuago la cara, se miro al espejo y respiro hondo. Por algún motivo no había dejado de pensar en Robín. Había conocido al hombre hace tres días y no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces, y aun así no podía olvidar su sonrisa.

¿Qué pasaba con ella? No podía pensar en un desconocido de esa manera y menos en uno de su clase.

La princesa salió del sanitario y bajo las escaleras lentamente cuidando de no pisar su vestido.

Antes de llegar al gran salón fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.

—Regina.

La princesa dio media vuelta y se encontró con el príncipe Daniel, el hermano mayor de Emma.

—Daniel — Lo saludo ella sin darle mucha importancia.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí — Comento él con una gran sonrisa.

Su cabello y ojos claros hacían resaltar el color perla y azul de su ropa. Era alto y fornido y se acercaba a Regina lentamente con una mirada divertida.

—Creo que sabes las razones a eso.

—Vamos, ¿Aun sigues enojada conmigo?

—¿Enserio te atreves a preguntar eso? — Pregunto la princesa con incredulidad y cruzándose de brazos — Después de que jugaste conmigo solo para meterme en tu cama.

—Te perdiste de esa experiencia — Respondió Daniel arrogante.

—Créeme que no me arrepiento.

—¿Estás segura? — El príncipe se acerco al rostro de la morena quedando muy cerca de sus labios — ¿No quisieras intentarlo otra vez?

—Ni muerta — susurro Regina en los labios de príncipe — Ni en otra vida volvería a cometer el mismo error de creer en ti.

Regina dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo al salón dejando al príncipe del lago de los cisnes con las ganas de sentir sus labios nuevamente.

Su historia había sido complicada, bastante complicada y Regina no estaba dispuesta a caer de nuevo en sus juegos.

Cuando Regina regreso encontró a sus amigas sentadas tomándose de las manos y con las caras largas.

—¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Regina.

La princesa no se había percatado de la presencia del Rey Daniel y la Reina Odette. El rey dio un paso al frente con la cabeza gacha.

—El cuerpo de Elsa ha sido encontrado.

Regina abrió los ojos como platos y sintió las lágrimas nublando su vista. Sus tres amigas estaban en la misma situación que ella. Ninguna lo podía creer.

Después de un año de especulaciones, todo se había confirmado. Elsa ya no caminaba más entre ellos.

La reina de hielo se había ido para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parece la aparicion de Daniel en la historia? Se me ocurrio de pronto.<strong>

**Acepto sugerencias sobre las parejas o situaciones que quieran ver en esta historia.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. Snow Queen

**Aquí les traigo la actualización :D He decidido dejar dos capitulos (Lo sé, soy la mejor xD) porque creo que estos dos se tienen que leer de una sola.**

**Espero y les guste y sigan dejandome sus comentarios que me encanta leerlos.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Noe (Evil Targaryen) por sus reviews tan largas y expresivas... En verdad las amo.**

**Aclaración: La historia no es la misma que en Pretty Little Liars, solo es el concepto. Osea que no contiene spoilers de la serie para todas las que quieren verla, no se desanimen, es una buena serie.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

><p>Las cuatro princesas se habían quedado heladas ante la noticia. Estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra tomándose de las manos. Las miradas estaban clavadas en el suelo mientras el rey Daniel les explicaba la situación.<p>

—Lamento mucho esto… Sé que no es el mejor momento para que ustedes se enteraran, pero creímos que era lo correcto.

— Hija, tal vez lo mejor es que pospongas unos días la fiesta — Sugirió la reina Odette.

Emma asintió. No podía articular palabra alguna, sentía un nudo en la garganta y el estomago revuelto.

—¿Está todo bien? — Pregunto Red entrando a la habitación.

Llevaba un vestido sencillo color blanco cubierto por la singular capa roja que siempre llevaba. Su cabello oscuro caía por sus hombros y sus grandes ojos verdes estaban llenos de curiosidad.

Emma se levanto lentamente y camino hacía ella.

—Encontraron el cuerpo de Elsa — Informo la princesa.

El rostro de Red se lleno de sorpresa y se acerco a abrazar a su amiga.

—Lo siento mucho Emma.

Las tres princesas restantes admiraban la escena con incredulidad. La reacción de Red había sido demasiado extraña. Ella y Elsa jamás se llevaron bien, Elsa la humillaba cada vez que podía porque ningún chico del reino le hacía caso.

Red había cambiado bastante. Ahora vestía mejor, su cabello había mejorado sin duda y su rostro ya no tenía rastros de la pubertad.

_*Flashback*_

_Elsa y Snow caminaban por los grandes jardines del castillo en el bosque encantado. Ambas caminaban lentamente mientras disfrutaban de una manzana._

_—__No te lo puede creer — Aseguro la morena con una sonrisa._

_—__Así como lo escuchas._

_—__¿Y qué hiciste?_

_—__Por supuesto que le dije que no — Respondió Elsa con una sonrisa — Llevábamos poco de conocernos… No sería tan fácil para él._

_—__¿Y quién es? — Pregunto Snow con curiosidad_

_—__No lo conoces. Es algo más grande que nosotras._

_—__¡Chicas! — Grito Red interrumpiendo su conversación._

_Elsa y Snow voltearon hacia ella y miraron como se acercaba hacia ellas con una gran sonrisa. Llevaba un vestido de campesina y el cabello hecho un desastre._

_—__Si la ignoramos desaparecerá — Susurro la rubia tomando a Snow del brazo._

_Elsa comenzó a correr sin soltar a la princesa hasta lograr entrar en el castillo dejando a Red en medio del jardín con una mirada triste y desconsolada._

_*Fin de Flashback*_

* * *

><p>Todas las princesas habían ido a sus respectivos castillos a cambiarse de ropa. Vestidos negros, peinados sencillos y caras de tristeza adornaban a cada una de ellas.<p>

Viajaron en carruaje hasta Arendelle, cada una con sus respectivas familias. Cuando estuvieron en el castillo desfilaron hacia el gran salón en donde encontraron un ataúd blanco y Anna, la hermana de Elsa, a su lado.

La pelirroja lloraba con las manos puestas en el ataúd y su esposo Kristoff se encontraba a su lado. Regina fue la primera en acercarse a la nueva reina de Arendelle y darle un abrazo como señal de apoyo.

Le siguió Snow, Aurora y al final Emma acompañada de Red. Todas se sentaron en una de las primeras bancas mientras sus padres se sentaban detrás de ellas.

El ruido de un bastón arrastrándose por el suelo hizo que todos voltearan la vista hacia los recién llegados.

El oscuro llevaba del brazo a Belle quien arrastraba su bastón de un lado a otro. Los ojos de la pareja del oscuro estaban protegidos por lentes oscuros para ocultar su ceguera.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? — Pregunto Snow con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No tengo idea —Respondió Regina en un susurro.

—No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a venir — Comento Emma.

—Tal vez solo quiera dar sus condolencias — Dijo Red en un tono inocente.

Las cuatro princesas voltearon a verla con una mirada fulminante. Ella no era parte de su grupo por más que lo intentara, era amiga de Emma, solo de ella.

* * *

><p>Snow se dio un vistazo en el espejo y observo el vestido negro que había lucido en el funeral de Elsa. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y se sentía física y emocionalmente agotada.<p>

Un sobre que estaba en su tocador le llamo la atención. No llevaba ningún sello real, o alguna señal de su remitente. La princesa tomo el sobre en sus manos y lo miraba con desidia.

Cuando por fin lo abrió, las palabras escritas en aquella nota la dejaron boquiabierta.

_"__Espero que tu padre no siga jugando al galán con la servidumbre. Aunque si lo hace, tu madre ya no está aquí para descubrirlo._

_Besos, A."_

Snow volvió a guardar la nota en el sobre y la aventó sobre el tocador. Se paso las manos por su ondulado cabello y camino hasta su cama para sentarse. Sentía que su habitación daba vueltas.

_*Flashback*_

_—__Te ves hermosa — Comento Elsa poniéndose detrás de Snow._

_Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo y ambas respondieron con una sonrisa._

_—__Espero que sea del agrado de mi madre — Dijo Snow con un tono de preocupación._

_—__Claro que lo será… Te ves tan hermosa como ella. ¿Por qué no vamos a mostrárselo?_

_La princesa asintió y contemplo por última vez su vestido amarillo claro reflejado en el espejo. El corsé se ajustaba a su cintura y la amplia falda encajaba a la perfección. _

_La reina de hielo y Snow caminaron por los pasillos en busca de la reina Eva. Antes de llegar a las escaleras fueron sorprendidas por una imagen impactante para ambas._

_Por la puerta entre abierta de una de las habitaciones se podía observar a una pareja besándose apasionadamente. _

_La princesa tuvo que parpadear varias veces para estar segura de lo que estaba viendo. Su padre, el Rey Leopoldo, besándose con una de las mujeres del servicio._

_Se estaban devorando con las bocas y ni se diga de las manos. Snow se alejo rápidamente de aquella escena y Elsa corrió tras ella de vuelta a su habitación._

_No podía ser posible, no su padre, no él. Las lágrimas de la princesa brotaban rápidamente y su cabeza daba vueltas. Se sentía mareada y tenía ganas de vomitar._

_—__Cariño ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto Elsa acercándose a su amiga._

_—__No puede ser posible — Susurro la princesa._

_—__Tienes que tranquilizarte — La rubia puso su mano sobre la de Snow y con la otra tomo su mejilla — Este no es el momento adecuado para perder los estribos._

_—__¿A caso no viste lo mismo que yo? Mi padre está engañando a mi madre._

_—__Lo sé cariño. Pero no puedes hacer un escándalo de esto… Tienes que decírselo a tu madre y decidir qué es lo que van a hacer._

_—__No — Se apresuro a decir Snow White — Mi madre no puede saber nada de esto, y menos hoy que es el baile por su cumpleaños._

_—__¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?_

_—__Me encargare de esto yo misma. Hablare con mi padre y le exigiré la verdad… Por favor, prométeme que no le dirás nada a mi madre._

_—__Lo prometo — Aseguro Elsa con una sonrisa._

_*Fin de Flashback*_

* * *

><p>Lo único que Regina quería hacer era deshacerse de ese vestido y salir a montar varias horas. Necesitaba relajarse después de él largo día que había tenido.<p>

La princesa se acerco a su tocador para deshacerse de los broches que sostenían su peinado. Se sentó frente al espejo y antes de que hiciera algún movimiento, sus ojos se posaron sobre un sobre blanco sin ningún sello.

Regina abrió el sobre con delicadeza y leyó la nota con lentitud. Sus ojos repasaron una y otra vez las palabras escritas en aquel papel para asegurarse de que eran reales.

_"__Pobre Regina, siempre metiéndose con el hombre equivocado. Espero que esta vez tengas más suerte querida._

_Besos, A."_

Regina dejo el sobre y la nota sobre el tocador y se levanto lentamente. Salió de su habitación y rápidamente camino hasta salir del castillo y tomo su caballo. Sin silla de montar, sin la ropa adecuada, pero a ella no le importo, lo único que quería era escapar de ahí.

_*Flashback*_

_—__Esto se acabo Daniel — Aseguro Regina apretando los dientes — No pretendas jugar conmigo porque yo no soy juguete de nadie._

_—__Vamos Regina, no te pongas así — Daniel intento acercarse a la princesa pero esta se alejo._

_—__Me utilizaste… Jugaste conmigo y me hiciste creer que me amabas — Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras hablaba y las lagrimas —comenzaban a nublar sus ojos — Y aun después de todo te atreves a pedirme que no me ponga así._

_—__Tu mal interpretaste las cosas desde un principio. Pero creo que eso te pasa con cualquier hombre que se acerca a ti… Mendigas amor de cualquiera aunque no puedan dártelo — El príncipe escupió aquellas palabras como el niño malcriado que era._

_Regina le soltó una bofetada, rapida y fuerte. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer dejando salir una rabia contenida desde hace bastante tiempo._

_—__¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? — Regina estaba ofendida, herida y se sentía débil._

_—__Es la verdad… Aunque no quieras aceptarla._

_La princesa dio media vuelta dejando a Daniel frotando su mejilla con una mueca de indignación. Después de varios metros ella comenzó a correr con la mirada hacia el suelo y se topo con Elsa._

_La reina de hielo la detuvo poniendo sus manos en los brazos de su amiga y trato de atrapar su mirada._

_—__Regina, ¿Qué pasa? _

_—__Nada — Susurro la princesa sin mirar a Elsa._

_Ninguna de sus amigas sabía de su relación con Daniel. La habían mantenido en secreto porque él así lo había querido. ¿Cómo fue tan tonta como para no darse cuenta desde un principio? Daniel solo quería llevarla a la cama sin que nadie supiera que trataba de hacerlo._

_—__Vamos querida, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras… Te prometo que no diré nada._

_Regina tomo la mano de Elsa y la hizo caminar a los jardines cerca del lago. Las chicas estaban reunidas en el gran salón y no quería que nadie las escuchara._

_—__Daniel y yo teníamos una relación — Confeso ella llena de vergüenza — Nadie lo sabe porque él así me lo pidió… Descubrí que solo quería acostarse conmigo y que me estaba utilizando._

_—__Oh! Cariño. Lo siento tanto — La rubia abrazo a su amiga y sintió como sollozaba con la cabeza escondida en su hombro — Daniel siempre ha sido un patán. Debiste de haberlo sospechado._

_Regina se separo de Elsa lentamente. Ella tenía ese toque de arruinar siempre los momentos en los que parecía que de verdad era una buena amiga. Siempre que encontraba la oportunidad de decir "Te lo dije" lo hacía._

_—__Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. En especial a Emma._

_—__Te lo prometo._

_*Fin de Flashback*_

Regina se pregunto cuántos secretos Elsa se había llevado a la tumba. Cuantas cosas sabía ella que nadie más sabía.

Al llegar al pequeño arroyo bajo del caballo, esta vez lo ato a un árbol y se dejo caer en el suelo mientras sus lágrimas caían una a una por sus mejillas.

* * *

><p><strong>PD: Espero que dejen dos reviews, uno por capitulo ;) no sean malitas y diganme que les parece esto de los flashback y las notas.<strong>


	5. Sleeping Swan

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia**

* * *

><p>Emma subió a su habitación acompañada de Red. Le había prestado un vestido para asistir al funeral de Elsa y habían regresado juntas para poder regresarle el vestido a su amiga.<p>

Desde que las princesas habían vuelto a reunirse, Red sentía que Emma se alejaba poco a poco de ella, sentía que todo volvía a ser como al principió donde ella no era nadie y Emma era una discípula más de Elsa.

Emma tenía un sobre entre sus manos y lo miraba con inquietud.

—¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto la morena con curiosidad.

—No lo sé — Emma abrió el sobre con tranquilidad y leyó la nota.

_"__Ahora que te has convertido en una verdadera princesa tal vez consigas que tu madre por fin se enorgullezca de ti. Pero cuidado con tus amistades o eso durara muy poco._

_Besos, A."_

Emma abrió los ojos como platos y tomo la nota con fuerza

—Pasa algo malo? — Pregunto Red acercándose a Emma.

La rubia pego la nota a su pecho y por inercia se alejo de su amiga.

—No, no pasa nada — Aseguro ella — Si me disculpas, quiero caminar un poco.

Emma salió del castillo tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Camino por la orilla del lago hasta llegar al lugar más escondido del castillo en donde tenía sus encuentros con Neal.

Se dejo caer en la banca y con un suspiro dejo escapar sus lagrimas entre sollozos. Aun sostenía la nota entre sus manos y la leyó de nuevo lo que provoco aun más llanto.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel día. Su madre gritando, ella gritando, lágrimas cayendo y Elsa escuchando todo detrás de la puerta.

_*Flashback*_

_—__¿Cuántas veces, Emma? — Pregunto su madre cruzándose de brazos._

_—__¿Cuántas veces qué? — Respondió la princesa sin darle mucha importancia._

_—__¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que te tienes que comportar como la princesa que eres?_

_—__No creo que sea necesario que sigas diciéndolo._

_—__Pues parece que sí — Odette se acerco a su hija y la miro directo a los ojos — Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que tu comportamiento sea el adecuado._

_—__¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué no me puedes dejar ser quién soy? — Pregunto la princesa sintiendo las lágrimas empañar su vista._

_—__Porque eres una princesa Emma… Una PRINCESA, entiéndelo. No te puedes comportar y vestir como si fueras una simple campesina… Avergüenzas a esta familia._

_—__¡Claro! ¡Siempre he sido una vergüenza para ustedes! — Grito Emma, enfurecida — Daniel es el hijo perfecto mientras que ustedes preferirían que nadie supiera que soy su hija._

_La reina del lago de los cisnes se quedo callada, dio media vuelta y se alejo varios pasos de su hija con la mirada en el suelo. Emma se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y avanzo hacia su madre._

_—__Dilo madre — le exigió ella entre dientes — Si que preferirías que yo no existiera._

_—__¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! — Pregunto Odette ofendida._

_—__Es la verdad mamá… Siempre me estás diciendo que aprenda de Daniel, que me comporte como la princesa que soy — Emma se trago sus lágrimas sintiendo su garganta arder — Pero nunca me has dicho que me quieres, que estas orgullosa de mi… Siempre el orgullo de esta familia ha sido Daniel, sin importar lo que yo haga nunca estaré a la altura de mi hermana, el príncipe perfecto y el futuro rey del lago de los cisnes._

_—__Emma… — La reina dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a su hija y le tomo el rostro — Tu padre y yo te amamos, eres nuestra hija._

_—__¿Alguna vez te has sentido orgullosa de mí? — La voz de la princesa era casi un susurro._

_Emma miro los ojos de su madre, los mismos que ella tenía, y después de unos segundos la princesa tomo las manos de su madre y se las quito de encima rápidamente. Corrió hasta la puerta y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Elsa._

_Su amiga la observo con preocupación durante unos segundos y cuando Emma corrió hacía los jardines, Elsa corrió detrás de ella._

_—__Emma espera — Le pidió la reina de hielo._

_Emma comenzó a detenerse y se dejo caer en el pasto mientras rompía en llanto. Elsa se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y la abrazo con fuerza._

_—__¿Por qué? — Pregunto la princesa entre sollozos —¿Por qué no puedo ser la princesa que mis padres quieren?_

_—__Querida, eso no es tan fácil — Respondió Elsa en voz baja — No siempre se puede ser lo que tus padres quieren que seas… Si lo sabré yo — Las rubias se miraron a los ojos y la reina de hielo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa — Yo te ayudare a que tu madre se sienta orgullosa de ti._

_—__¿Lo prometes?_

_—__Lo prometo._

_*Fin de flashback*_

* * *

><p>Aurora paseaba por el jardín observando las flores que tanto cuidaba. En el bosque de verano lo más hermoso eran todos los tipos de flores que podías encontrar.<p>

El funeral de Elsa le había hecho remover sentimientos demasiado dolorosos, sentimientos que ella creía que ya estaban enterrados en el fondo de su corazón.

La princesa camino hasta la banca que se encontraba detrás de ella y se sentó lentamente en ella tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

—Disculpe que la moleste su alteza — Una de las mucamas se acercaba a ella rápidamente — Pero dejaron esto para usted — La mucama le mostro el sobre blanco con su nombre escrito en él.

—¿Quién lo trajo? — Pregunto la morena tomando el sobre.

—No lo sé, su majestad. Simplemente estaba en la puerta y uno de los guardias lo tomo y me lo entrego a mí.

—Gracias.

La mucama asintió, dio media vuelta y se retiro.

Aurora tomo el sobre y jugueteo con el girándolo entre sus manos. No tenia remitente ni algún sello real, solo su nombre escrito en él. La princesa abrió el sobre con lentitud y saco la nota cuidando de no dañarla.

Cuando la leyó sintió que su corazón caía hasta el suelo y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados sosteniendo la nota en sus manos temblorosas.

_"__Sé que me extrañas pero no entregues tus labios a ninguna otra chica que no sea yo. Tú siempre fuiste mi favorita_

_Besos, A."_

Aurora dejo escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta, puso la nota a un lado y se paso las manos por la cara y el cabello mientras su mente volvía al paso.

_*Flashback*_

_—__¿Qué clase de flor es esta? — Pregunto Elsa acariciando los pequeños pétalos rosas._

_—__Se llama Brezo — Respondió Aurora _

_—__Es muy hermosa — La rubia dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba a su amiga concentrada en las flores — Casi tanto como tú._

_Aurora miro a Elsa a sus hermosos ojos azules y le dedico una sonrisa. La escarcha que comenzó a salir de la mano de la reina las distrajo y ambas voltearon hacia las flores. _

_—__Lo siento — susurro Elsa mirando el brezo escarchado._

_—__No te preocupes… Pueden resistir temperaturas muy altas — La princesa acaricio la flor quitando la escarcha con cuidado —¿Lo ves?_

_—__¿Por qué no damos un paseo?_

_Aurora asintió y siguió a la reina de hielo caminando a su lado. La princesa se sentía confundida hacia ella. Desde hace tiempo habían estado viéndose casi todos los días. _

_Elsa deslizo su mano en la de su amiga y entrelazo sus dedos con delicadeza. Aurora observo a Elsa por el rabillo del ojo y ella sonrió un poco._

_—__Aquí siempre hace tanto calor —Comento Elsa _

_—__Es es bosque de verano, ¿Qué esperabas? — Respondió la morena con una sonrisa._

_—__Lo sé, pero, ni siquiera en el invierno hace frio — La reina se detuvo y se coloco frente a Aurora sin soltar su mano — Tal vez necesito traer mi propia nube para que la nieve caiga sobre mí._

_—__¿Te han dicho que eres un poquito exagerada? — Bromeo Aurora._

_—__¡Oye! — Se quejo la rubia con una pequeña risa — Pero aun así me quieres, ¿Verdad?_

_—__Claro que te quiero… Eres mi mejor amiga._

_Elsa se acerco a Aurora hasta dejar solo unos centímetros entre ellas, la miro a los ojos color chocolate y le sonrió._

_—__Tú siempre has sido mi favorita — susurro la reina._

_La rubia acaricio la mejilla de su amiga y disminuyo el espacio entre ellas mientras unía sus labios con los suaves y pequeños labios de Aurora. _

_La princesa sintió pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorriendo sus brazos, sus piernas y su columna vertebral._

_Elsa se separo lentamente de los labios de su amiga y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa._

_—__Tengo que irme — Susurro ella._

_Aurora soltó su mano lentamente y observo como la rubia creaba un portal hacia Arendelle para saltar en él._

_La princesa acaricio sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos sintiendo aun el sabor de aquel beso inesperado._

_¿Qué había pasado? ¿A qué se debía aquel comportamiento? Preguntas y más preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Aurora, pero lo único que quería hacer era no pensar en nada más que en aquel dulce beso._

_*Fin de Flashback*_


	6. Perdición

**Aquí les dejo un capitulo más que espero y les guste. Antes que nada gracias por todo sus comentarios y a los nuevos seguidores de la historia.**

**Noe: Respondiendo a tu comentario sobre Elsa. Ella es la unica de las chicas que tenia magia, así que si puede hacer portales pero solo entre los reinos. Más adelante explicare un poco sobre su magia.**

**Sigo diciendo, si tienen una duda dejenla en sus comentarios y tratare de responderlo sin hacer spoiler a la historia ;)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y con propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

><p>—¿Princesa? — Aurora estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho a la guerrera llegar.<p>

Ella escondió rápidamente la nota y volteó hacia Mulan tratando de ocultar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Philip la está buscando — Respondió Mulan — ¿Está todo bien?

Aunque estaban separadas por un par de metros, ella pudo notar los ojos tristes de la princesa.

—Sí, todo está bien — Respondió Aurora levantándose de la banca — ¿Dónde está Philip?

—Está en la entrada del castillo, esperando por usted.

La princesa asintió y levanto un poco su vestido para comenzar a caminar. Después de unos pasos sintió como Mulan la seguía guardando una prudente distancia entre ellos.

Cuando llego a su destino pudo ver a Philip preparando un caballo para salir. Aurora lo observo con confusión y comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido hasta su príncipe.

—¡Philip! — Lo llamó ella — ¿Qué es todo esto? — Preguntó señalando al caballo.

—Aurora, tengo que salir — Respondió Philip — Tengo que regresar a ver a mi padre, él está muy enfermo.

—¡Oh Philip! Lo siente tanto — La princesa abrazo con dulzura a Philip — ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No te preocupes, no es necesario… Además tú tienes que quedarte aquí con tu padre… Te prometo que regresare lo más pronto que pueda.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Philip asintió dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a la princesa mientras ella le acariciaba la mejilla. Él camino hasta Mulan y se detuvo frente a ella.

—Mulan, necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides de Aurora — Pidió Philip tomando la mano de la guerrera — Solo en ti puedo confiar.

Aurora observo la escena percatándose de cada detalle. La mirada que Mulan le dedicaba a Philip, como él tomaba su mano con delicadeza y la cercanía entre ambos.

Los celos se apoderaron de ella y se cruzo de brazos para esconder sus puños.

—No necesito que nadie me proteja — Comento la princesa con una voz ronca.

—Se que no es necesario, pero me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que Mulan está a tu lado.

—Te prometo que cuidare de ella — Aseguró Mulan soltando la mano de Philip.

Aurora fulmino a la guerrera con la mirada. No la necesitaba a ella ni a nadie y la sola idea de pensar que Mulan estaría a su alrededor la ponía furiosa.

—Yo puedo cuidarme sola…

—Aurora, por favor — La interrumpió Philip

—Bien — Respondió la princesa sin sonar muy convencida.

Mulan la miro y dejo escapar un gran suspiro. Iba a ser bastante difícil la situación si Aurora no cedía un poco y mejoraba su actitud.

* * *

><p>Regina se seco las lágrimas en sus mejillas y respiro profundo tratando de tranquilizarse. El sonido del arroyo la atrapo durante un momento y sus ojos se perdieron en el sentido de la corriente.<p>

Las hojas de los árboles crujieron bajo los pasos de alguien lo que hizo que la princesa girara la cabeza rápidamente.

Robín estaba frente a ella con el arco en una mano y sus flechas colgadas a la espalda.

—Creo que debemos dejar de encontrarnos de esta manera — Saludo él.

—¿Qué quieres? — Pregunto Regina con un tono seco.

—¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le pasa algo?

—No es nada que te importe.

—¿Está segura?

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo me pasa?

—Los caballeros de preocupan cuando ven a una mujer triste — Respondió el sentándose a su lado.

Regina le dedico una mirada de desconfianza y se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Así que ahora eres un caballero?

—Siempre lo he sido.

La princesa negó con la cabeza y miro al cielo tratando de contener una sonrisa.

—Solo déjame en paz… No te metas en mi camino — La morena se levanto rápidamente y sacudió su vestido.

—Ni soñarlo — Robín no pudo evitar ver el escote en la espalda del vestido de Regina.

Era realmente una mujer hermosa y vestida de aquella manera era simplemente arrolladora.

Los pensamientos del hombre se acabaron cuando observo como la princesa caía al suelo lanzando un pequeño grito.

El ladrón se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo.

—Milady ¿Está bien?

—Es su majestad — Respondió ella entre dientes — Y estoy bien.

Regino intento levantarse pero no lo consiguió. Una gran punzada de dolor la invadió en el tobillo y se dejo caer nuevamente al suelo.

—¿Está lastimada? — Robín observo la mano en el tobillo de la princesa — Déjeme ver eso.

Él quito con delicadeza la pequeña mano de Regina y con la suya tomo lentamente el pie de la princesa. Ella se quejo suavemente mientras observaba como Robín revisaba su tobillo.

—Debe ser solo una torcedura — Comentó ella con una mueca de dolor.

Robín se levanto y le ofreció las manos a Regina para ayudarla a levantarse. La princesa titubeo unos segundos antes de tomar las manos del ladrón y dejar que su fuerza la levanta.

El movimiento hizo que ambos quedaran muy cerca del otro y Regina no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver los ojos de aquel hombre. No pudo distinguir bien si eran grises o azules, pero eran muy bellos.

—Puedo ayudarla a llegar a su castillo, su majestad — Susurro Robín mirándola a los ojos. Él también estaba fascinado ante los increíbles e intensos ojos cafés que tenía en frente — Si usted lo desea, claro.

Regina se aclaro la garganta y como pudo dio un paso atrás, pero el ladrón no la libero de sus brazos.

—Si esperas una recompensa por esto, olvídalo.

—Creo que esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido antes… — Comentó él con sonriendo de medio lado — Solo quiero ayudarla, no espero nada a cambio.

—Está bien — cedió ella resoplando — Mi caballo esta justo ahí — Dijo señalando a su corcel que se encontraba amarrado de un árbol.

Robín asintió y sin dudarlo más tomo a Regina entre sus brazos para cargarla. Por instinto, la princesa rodeo el cuello del ladrón con sus brazos y se dejo llevar entre los fuertes brazos de aquel hombre.

* * *

><p>—¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunto David acercándose a Snow.<p>

Después de guardar la nota bajo llave, la princesa decidió dar un paseo por los jardines. No recordaba el momento en el que se había quedado parada mirando hacia el horizonte sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando dio media vuelta pudo observar la cara preocupada del príncipe. Ahí estaba el, de pie con su pose característica, erguido y con las manos a los costados.

—Si te dijera que si, ¿Me creerías? —Respondió la Snow con la voz apagada.

—¿La verdad? — El príncipe aqueo una ceja — No te creería ni una sola palabra.

—No estoy bien — Susurro ella bajando la cabeza.

David se acerco a ella y tomo las manos pequeñas de la princesa con la suyas.

—¿Quieres contarme que pasa?

—Solo recordé algo que no me hace muy feliz.

La princesa no estaba segura de querer contarle acerca de la nota. Ni siquiera estaba segura de donde venia o quien la había enviado.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor? — Preguntó el príncipe con una voz suave y dulce.

Snow dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Le pareció un gesto realmente lindo de parte del príncipe el preocuparse por ella cuando a penas la conocía. Realmente era extraña la manera en que la princesa sentía que podía confiar en David.

—Puedes dar un paseo conmigo.

—Me encantaría.

* * *

><p>—¿Te pasa algo cariño? — Pregunto Neal acariciando la mejilla de su novia.<p>

—No… No, solo estaba pensando en mi madre — Respondió Emma tratando de sonar tranquila.

—¿Volviste a pelear con ella?

—Creo que no hay un solo día en que no peleé con ella.

—¿Así que las cosas siguen igual?

—No sé que más hacer para que deje de verme como si fuera la vergüenza de la familia — Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas y su mirada se fue al suelo.

—Tú no eres ninguna vergüenza — Neal tomo la barbilla de la princesa e hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos — Eres una mujer impresionante, hermosa, buena.

—Parece que eso no es suficiente para la reina del lago de los cisnes.

—Pues para mí lo es… Eres perfecta para mí Emma. Te amo.

La princesa sonrió y beso los labios de su novio. Fue un beso dulce y delicado, un beso que la hizo sentir amada.

—No me dejes nunca — Susurro ella sobre los labios de Neal — No sé qué haría sin ti.

Sus sentimientos eran verdaderos. Neal había sido la única persona que la había hecho sentir amada sin querer cambiar nada de ella. La quería por lo que era, no por lo que pretendía ser. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquel muchacho y eso nada lo podría cambiar.

—Jamás… Me moriría si no te tengo a mi lado. Eso sería mi perdición.

Perdición. Curiosa palabra que las personas han usado por décadas y aun así nadie ha sabido encontrar un significado propio de ella. El diccionario se referiré a la acción de perder material o moralmente algo o alguien. Creo que los seres humanos tememos a que eso pase, porque sencillamente no pueden vivir con aquel sentimiento. La mayoría de las personas no se dan cuenta de que están metidos en aquella perdición a la que tanto le temen hasta que un día se encuentran a sí mismos.

La vida de Neal había sido eso, una perdición. Todo había comenzado desde que su padre se había convertido en el oscuro. Él se encontraba perdido y se había encontrado así mismo cuando vio su reflejo en aquellos ojos color esmeralda. Emma le había ayudado a encontrarse y sabía que si la perdía volvería a esa vida de oscuridad y soledad.

* * *

><p><strong>Como pudieron ver este capitulo ha sido dobre la reacción de las chicas ante las notas que han recibido. Se que puede ser algo aburrido pero creo que era un poco necesario el explicar un poco la actitud de cada princesa para que cuando la historia comienza a desarrollarse más rapido no tengan problema en imaginar sus acciones y actitudes ;)<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen su comentario. Gracias por leer :D**


	7. Las notas

**Hello guys! Les traigo un capitulo más y trate de hacerlo un poquito más largo de lo normal porque ya se que me tarde un poco en actualizar. Así que espero y les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

><p>Snow esperaba a Regina con impaciencia. Hacía ya media hora que había llegado y la princesa del Valle de la Luna no había dado señales. Decidió esperar en los jardines del palacio aunque Cora había insistido en que esperara dentro.<p>

La princesa del bosque encantado sabía que Cora no la toleraba y Snow no le era indiferente. A pesar de ser la madre de su mejor amiga, nunca se habían llevado bien.

El caballo de Regina atravesó las puertas del castillo con ella y un hombre montados en el. Snow los observo fijamente frunciendo el seño y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

El hombre ordeno al caballo detenerse a pocos metros de la princesa y se bajo de un salto. Después extendió los brazos y ayudo a Regina a bajar.

—¿Dónde has estado Regina? — Pregunto Snow acercando a ellos.

—Tuve un pequeño accidente —Respondió Regina mostrando su pie lastimado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Solo es una torcedura, pero duele bastante.

—Por suerte encontraste a alguien que te ayudara — Snow le dedico una mirada rapida al hombre que seguía sosteniendo a Regina.

Regina rodo los ojos y antes de que pudiera decir algo observo a su madre y a su padre corriendo hacia ella.

—Regina, ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? — Preguntó el Rey Henry — Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

—¿Cómo pudiste irte a si sin decir nada? — Continuó Cora molesta.

—Necesitaba aire mamá — Respondió Regina sin darle importancia.

—Por lo menos te hubieras cambiado de ropa. Arruinaste el vestido por completo.

—Cora, por favor. Es solo un vestido — Henry se acerco a su hija y la tomo de la mano — ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

—Me lastime el pie papá. Es una torcedura.

—¿Usted la ayudo? —La mirada de todos se centro en Robín quien seguía al lado de Regina.

—Así es — Respondió el haciendo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de reverencia.

—Supongo que querrá una recompensa ¿No es así? — Pregunto la reina inspeccionando al hombre con la mirada.

—No — Se apresuro a decir Robín — No espero nada a cambio. Yo solo quería ayudar a la princesa.

Regina lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y sintió los brazos musculosos dejando su cuerpo. Henry se apresuro a detener a su hija y segundos después observaron al hombre irse caminando sin decir nada más.

—¿Quién era él? —Pregunto su padre.

—No tiene importancia — Respondió Cora — Seguramente un campesino cualquiera.

* * *

><p>—Y… ¿Quién era ese hombre? — Pregunto Snow sentándose al lado de Regina.<p>

Se habían quedado solas en la habitación de Regina después de que se encargaran del pie de su amiga.

—No lo sé… Tal vez sea un campesino como dice mi madre. Ya lo había conocido días atrás — Explico Regina — Yo estaba buscando mi caballo y él me ayudo a encontrarlo… Su nombre es Robín Locksley.

—¿El ladrón? — Pregunto Snow confundida.

—¿Cuál ladrón?

—Robín Hood… He escuchado que su verdadero nombre es Robín Locksley.

Regina se sorprendió. ¿Cómo no pudo recordarlo antes? Aquel nombre era conocido en todos los reinos. Un hombre robaba a los reyes y a las personas más adineradas para dárselo a los pobres y se hacía llamar Robín Hood. Había visto los letreros de se busca pero sin duda los retratos en ellos no le hacían justicia.

—Así que fui rescatada por un ladrón.

—Es algo lindo, ¿No lo crees? — Preguntó su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Huele a bosque — Respondió Regina haciendo una mueca — Además es un ladrón.

—Lo que tú digas — Susurro Snow.

* * *

><p>—Emma, no puedes cancelar la fiesta — Dijo Red, de pie frente a la princesa.<p>

—¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en una fiesta después de lo del funeral de Elsa? — Pregunto Emma indignada.

—Sé que esto te afecto mucho. Pero no puedes dejar todo lo que hemos estado trabajando en meses a un lado — Continuo la morena — Debemos seguir con la fiesta. Sino imagínate lo que dirán los demás reinos.

—Creo que ellos lo entenderían… Elsa era mi mejor amiga.

—Tú lo has dicho… Era — Red se acerco a su amiga y le tomo las manos mirándola a los ojos — Ahora yo estoy aquí contigo. Soy tu mejor amiga.

La rubia le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y parpadeo varias veces para espantar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Sigo creyendo que no es correcto…

—Princesa — La llamó una de las mucamas — Han dejado esta nota para usted.

Emma observo el sobre blanco sin sello y sus manos comenzaron a temblar nerviosamente.

—¿Quién la trajo? — La voz de Emma también temblaba.

—No lo sé princesa. Uno de los guardias me la entrego, él dijo que la había encontrado afuera.

La princesa tomo el sobre en sus manos y lo observo durante unos segundos. La mucama se retiro y Red se acerco llena de curiosidad a su amiga.

—¿Qué es?

—Ha de ser una nota de las chicas — Respondió rápidamente la princesa.

—¿Qué dice? — La morena arqueo una ceja y se acerco un poco más tratando de ver el sobre.

—Enseguida regreso — Respondió la rubia caminando rápidamente.

Red se cruzo de brazos mirando a su amiga caminando hacia los jardines. Algo raro pasaba y Emma no quería decirle nada.

La princesa miro hacia todos lados antes de abrir el sobre y se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor.

_"__No canceles tu fiesta de cumpleaños querida. Es tu oportunidad de demostrarle a tu madre que eres una princesa de verdad._

_Espero ser tu invitada de honor._

_Besos. A"_

Emma cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejo escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo mientras leía la nota.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién estaba enviando aquellas notas? ¿Cómo sabían acerca de sus secretos?

Emma doblo la nota de tal manera que fuera solo un pequeño papel y la metió dentro del escote de su vestido. Nadie podía ver o saber de aquellas notas, primero necesitaba averiguar qué objetivo tenían y quien estaba haciendo eso.

* * *

><p>—¿Notas? — Pregunto Snow con nerviosismo.<p>

—Sí, notas. Cartas, como le quieras llamar — Respondió Emma.

La rubia había convocado a todas sus amigas en el palacio para contarles acerca de las notas que había recibido.

Aurora, Snow White y Aurora estaban sentadas en una banca junto al lago y observaban a Emma pasear de un lado a otro con las manos en la cadera.

—Yo también recibí una carta — Comentó Regina mirando al suelo — El mismo día del funeral de Elsa.

—¿Estaba firmada por "A"? —Pregunto Aurora con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Tu como lo sabes? — Cuestiono la rubia acercándose a Aurora.

—Yo también recibí una.

—Esto no puede ser coincidencia — Intervino Snow negando con la cabeza — Yo también tengo una, y el mismo día del funeral.

—No cabe duda… Alguien está tratando de asustarnos — Emma se sentó a un lado de Aurora y resopló.

—¿Pero quién?... Lo que mi nota decía era demasiado personal para que alguien en el reino lo sepa — Snow recordó el contenido de su nota y sacudió la cabeza para alejarlo.

—Eso es verdad — Intervino Aurora — Era algo que solo lo sabía…

—Elsa — Concluyo Regina.

Las cuatro princesas se quedaron en silencio con la mirada fija en el suelo pensando en una explicación lógica a la situación.

—Tenemos que averiguar quién está haciendo esto — Regina se levanto de la banca y observo a sus tres amigas — Es claro que Elsa no puede ser. Ella esta…

—Regina tiene razón — Interrumpió Snow — No puede ser ella.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Aurora sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la boca del estomago — No podemos arriesgarnos a que nuestros secretos estén en boca de todos.

—La última nota decía que no cancelara la fiesta — Comento Emma — Pero no entiendo porque.

—Sea quien sea. No puede ordenarnos que hacer — Aseguro Regina.

El silencio volvió. Cada una de las cuatro mentes intentaba encontrar una solución factible o una explicación racional.

Pero al parecer esta vez cuatro cabezas no pensaban mejor que una.

Snow desvió la mirada y a varios metros pudo ver a una mujer con armadura observándolas. Después recordó que Aurora había llegado acompañada de ella y frunció el seño.

—Aurora, ¿Qué hay con la chica que venía contigo?

—Es Mulan — Respondió ella con un tono fastidiado — Es mi guardaespaldas personal por ordenes de Philip… Creo que ella está enamorada de él y por eso accedió a quedarse conmigo mientras él visitaba a su padre.

—¿Por qué Philip le pidió que te cuidara? — Pregunto la rubia poniendo su mirada en la guerrera.

Ahora las cuatro princesas observaban con curiosidad a Mulan. La guerrera se percato y desvió la mirada incomoda.

—No lo sé… Es muy sobreprotector.

—Tal vez quiera asegurarse de que ningún otro hombre se te acerque en su ausencia — Comentó Emma con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Emma… — La regaño Snow.

—¿Qué? Yo solo decía.

—Regresando al tema… ¿Qué piensas hacer con lo de tu fiesta? — Dijo Regina volviendo a sentarse.

—Voy a posponerla… No puedo dar una fiesta cuando acaban de encontrar el cuerpo de Elsa.

—Creo que es lo mejor —Aurora tomo la mano de Emma y le dio un apretón.

* * *

><p>Aurora había salido a dar su paseo matutino como de costumbre por los jardines del palacio. Las flores eran la única cosa que la distraía.<p>

—¿Puedes dejar de seguirme? — Pregunto la princesa en un tono seco.

—Solo sigo órdenes — Respondió Mulan metros detrás de Aurora.

—Estoy dentro del castillo… Nada me va a pasar aquí.

—Philip me pidió que…

—No me importa lo que Philip te haya pedido — Interrumpió Aurora dando media vuelta y caminando hacia Mulan — Quiero estar solo un momento. ¿No puedes respetar eso?

—¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué me odia tanto? — Cuestiono la guerrera — ¿Le he faltado el respeto de algún modo? ¿He hecho algo que no le parezca?

—¿Enserió me lo estas preguntando? — La princesa arqueo una ceja.

La guerrera asintió y reacomodo su posición firme a una más relajada dejando que sus manos cayeran a sus costados.

—¿Te parece poco que estés enamorada de mi prometido?

—¿De qué está hablando? — Mulan frunció el seño.

—No te hagas la que no entiendes… He visto como lo miras, como lo tratas. Puedo reconocer el amor cuando lo veo. No trates de negarlo… Ahora, por favor déjame sola.

La guerrera obedeció sin decir una sola palabra. ¿Ella enamorada de Philip? El solo pensarlo le provocaba risa, pero la contuvo. Él era como su hermano, su mejor amigo. Jamás podría enamorarse de él y menos cuando su corazón estaba encontrando su camino hacia otra persona.

* * *

><p>No sabía porque lo había hecho. Su mente la había llevado hasta ahí. Regina bajo de su caballo y lo ato a un árbol para después caminar hasta el arrollo.<p>

Algo tenía ese lugar que la tranquilizaba tanto. Tal vez porque estaba lejos del castillo, casi al límite del Valle de la Luna, y ahí su madre no podía gritarle lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Otra vez por aquí, su majestad?

Regina se sobresalto y dio media vuelta para observar el rostro de Robín. Como siempre llevaba su arco en la mano y sus flechas a la espalda.

—Lo mismo digo — Respondió la princesa cruzándose de brazos.

—Este es mi lugar para pensar — Explico el ladrón acercándose al arrollo.

—No sabía que esto fuera tu propiedad.

—No lo es… Es solo una manera de expresarlo.

—Debí imaginarlo… Un hombre como tú no podría permitirse un lugar como este.

Robín apretó los puños y la mandíbula ante las palabras de la princesa. De dos pasos largos llego hasta ella dejando solo centímetros entre ellos.

—Mire princesa… Yo se que está acostumbrada a que le cumplan todos sus caprichos — Los ojos del ladrón estaban encendidos y su aliento rozaba la piel de Regina — Pero a mí no me va a insultar, no se lo voy a permitir… Y si no le gusta mi actitud, la verdad no me importa.

—¿Y quien dijo que no me gusta? — Susurro Regina con una pequeña sonrisa.

Robín se quedo congelado ante la respuesta de la princesa. Sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos brillantes ojos cafés y por un momento se olvido de respirar.

Regina dio un paso hacia atrás y comenzó a caminar hacia su caballo dejando ahí, como estatua, al ladrón. Por dentro sentía su corazón latir desbocadamente, no podía negar que la cercanía de Robín le había afectado de algún modo.

* * *

><p>"Podía verlas a todas, a cada una de las princesas. Podía observar lo que hacían, con quien estaba y lo que tramaban. No podían escapar de mí, nadie podía escapar de mí. Pronto estarían a mis pies sin saber si quiera quien soy y me rogarían que acabara con ellas de una vez por todos.<p>

La bella Snow White, la rebelde Regina, la insegura Emma y la inocente Aurora. Todas y cada una de ellas se inclinarían ante mí."

* * *

><p><strong>Pd: Cuando se encuentren las cosas en comillas (" ") y sin letra <strong>**_cursiva _****quiere decir que es un parrafo narrado por A ;)**


	8. Sospechoso numero uno

**Otro capitulo más de esta historia. Una disculpa por la tardanza pero parece que la creatividad ha abandonado mi cabeza xD. Espero que les guste este capitulo y me dejen sus opiniones, comentarios y/o reclamaciones.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

><p>—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no necesito que me sigas a todos lados? — Aurora se dio media vuelta y se planto frente a Mulan.<p>

—Solo la estoy cuidando, princesa — Respondió la guerrera.

—¿Dentro del castillo?

—Yo solo sigo órdenes…

—¡Deja de decir eso! — Grito la princesa — ¡No necesito que me cuides como si fuera una niña pequeña!

—Hija — Interrumpió el Rey Stefan — ¿Pero que son esos gritos?

—Papá — Aurora se abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a su padre fuera de la habitación — ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, ¿Por qué le preguntas? — El Rey termino de bajar las escaleras y se acerco a su hija.

—Estas fuera de tu habitación. Hace mucho que no lo hacías.

—Es un día muy bonito y decidí salir a dar un paseo… Ahora, me vas a decir ¿Por qué le estas gritando a esta pobre chica? — Stefan observo a Mulan detenidamente — No he tenido el gusto de conocerla.

—Mulan — Se presentó la guerrera haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Fa, Mulan? — Preguntó el Rey con cierta sorpresa.

—Así es señor.

—¿La conoces? — Preguntó Aurora frunciendo el seño.

—Es una de las mejores guerreras… Ella salvo a su pueblo de una invasión — Stefan le ofreció su manos a Mulan y ella la tomo dándole un leve apretón — Es un placer conocerla Fa, Mulan.

—Lo mismo digo, su majestad.

Aurora se cruzo de brazos y concentro su mirada en la guerrera. Mulan se dio cuenta y se aclaro la garganta.

—Bueno, yo saldré a dar mi paseo — Informo Stefan con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia los jardines.

—Creo que yo también me retiro.

—¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó la princesa haciendo que Mulan dejara de caminar.

—Usted se está quejando de que me la paso detrás de usted… Así que solo le voy a dar el espacio que tanto pide — La guerrera hizo una reverencia y se retiro dejando a Aurora en medio del castillo.

La princesa miro a la guerrera con confusión. No entendía la actitud de la guerrera, primero no la quería dejar sola ni un segundo y ahora se iba así sin más.

* * *

><p>Snow caminaba por los pasillos del castillo intentando conectar cada una de las notas a alguna persona que quisiera lastimarla a ella y a sus amigas. En su mente repasaba cada una de las ideas planteadas, pero ninguna tenía sentido.<p>

Los gritos provenientes de una habitación sacaron a la princesa de sus pensamientos. Su vista se clavo en la puerta de la habitación tratando de adivinar quien se encontraba dentro. Los gritos no eran claros, no se podía distinguir lo que significaba pero las voces eran masculinas y parecidas.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Snow se quedo paralizada al ver a David detrás de ella. El rostro del príncipe estaba rojo y apretaba los dientes con una gran furia. James estaba pasos detrás apretando los puños y mirando fijamente a su hermano.

—David — Susurró la princesa — ¿Pasa algo?

El príncipe no respondió nada y avanzo con zancadas largas por el pasillo. James miro a Snow y sonrió de medio lado como si nada estuviera pasando.

La princesa desvió su mirada y comenzó a trotar por el mismo camino que David había seguido. Snow llego hasta el jardín y busco al príncipe con la mirada. Él estaba sentado en una banca con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Ella se acerco y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Todo está bien?

Los ojos azules del príncipe fueron deslizándose suavemente hasta encontrar los bellos ojos verdes de Snow.

—Solo otra pelea con James —Respondió él.

—Lo siento.

—Debería de estar acostumbrado. La mayoría de nuestras conversaciones son peleas.

—¿Por qué peleaban?

—Lo mismo de siempre… El cree que yo quiero arruinar su vida cuando en realidad él y mi padre son los que están arruinando mi vida — David tenía un nudo en la garganta — A veces me pregunto si ellos de verdad me quieren es sus vidas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Parece como si no fuéramos familia. Parece que me ven como si fuera solo un estorbo para sus planes… Si no fuera por el parecido creería que James y yo no somos hermanos, y otras veces creo que soy igual a él.

—No lo eres — Snow tomo la mano de David — Tu eres diferente en todos los sentidos — El príncipe miro su mano entrelazada con la de la princesa y después volvió la vista a sus ojos verdes — Tu eres más… Encantador.

David le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y Snow sonrió ampliamente.

—Entonces, ¿Ahora soy el príncipe encantador?

—Para mí, lo eres… Eres mi príncipe encantador.

El príncipe miro a Snow con ternura y ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta de sus palabras y David le acaricio la mejilla con sus nudillos.

Él acerco lentamente su rostro al de la princesa sintiendo como su corazón latía aceleradamente. Snow cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro cuando sintió los labios de David tocar los suyos. Las delicadas manos de la morena se deslizaron hasta el pecho del príncipe y él la pego a su cuerpo saboreando lentamente aquellos delgados labios.

David se separo lentamente de Snow y la miro a los ojos. Lentamente el príncipe se levanto de su asiento y emprendió su camino hacia el castillo. La princesa lo miro con confusión y pasó la yema de sus dedos por sus labios. Dejo escapar una sonrisa y cerró los ojos recordando los labios de David sobre los suyos. Había sido su primer beso, y había sido mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

><p>Regina recorrió el camino, que ya era familiar para ella, hasta el arroyo y se detuvo en la orilla. La princesa respiro profundo llenando sus pulmones del aire fresco y el aroma de los arboles a su alrededor.<p>

—Su majestad — El ladrón salto de una roca con su arco en la mano y la mirada fija en Regina.

—Ladrón — Saludo la princesa mirándolo de reojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Robín hizo una mueca y camino hasta colocarse a un lado de Regina.

—Parece que tendré que acostumbrarme a verla por aquí.

—Parece que sí… O podrías buscar otro lugar para perder el tiempo.

—Para ser justos… Yo llegue a este lugar antes que usted. Tal vez usted es quien debería buscar otro lugar para perder su tiempo.

—No sé porque me estoy tomando la molestia de hablar con usted — La princesa dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose del ladrón.

Robín camino detrás de Regina y la tomo del brazo dándole media vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Se va tan pronto, su majestad?

—No estoy de humor para jueguitos — La morena fulmino al ladrón con la mirada.

—Ya veo — Susurró Robín con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Regina sintió los ojos del ladrón penetrando los suyos, sus respiraciones se mezclaban debido a la cercanía entre sus dos cuerpos. La princesa no tuvo tiempo para alejarse cuando los labios del ladrón se posaron sobre los suyos. Robín dejo caer su arco al suelo y aprovecho su mano libre para tomar la pequeña cintura de la morena. Regina reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y su fuerza física para apartarse de él. Sus ojos cafés ardían en rabia y Robín solo sintió en su mejilla el impacto de la mano de la princesa.

—¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso! — Advirtió ella.

—¿Y si lo hago qué? —Preguntó él con un tono desafiante.

—Yo…

Regina se había quedado en blanco, no sabía que responder. Aquel beso había hecho su cabeza un remolino y solo podía pensar en saborear los labios del ladrón nuevamente.

Su deseo no tardo mucho en cumplirse. Robín la tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente. La princesa encajo sus uñas en los fuertes brazos del ladrón mientras sentía como él devoraba sus labios. Regina gimió cuando sintió una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior y después la lengua del ladrón se introdujo en su boca profundizando el beso.

Esta vez, fue la falta de oxigeno la que los fue separando lentamente. Robín respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos grises buscaban desesperadamente los de la princesa. Regina comenzó a caminar hacia su caballo sin decir palabra alguna, su mirada clavada en el suelo y su corazón latiendo violentamente contra su pecho.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué es tan urgente? — Preguntó Snow caminando detrás de Emma.<p>

La rubia no respondió hasta que se aseguro de que ella y sus tres amigas estuvieran tras las puertas de su habitación.

—Recibí otra nota — Respondió la princesa cisne con los ojos llenos de pánico.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? — Regina sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta conforme pronunciaba las palabras.

Emma camino hasta el cajón de su mesa de noche y saco el sobre blanco, dio media vuelta hacia sus amigas y extendió su mano mostrando el sobre. Snow tomo el sobre con la mano temblorosa, saco la nota nerviosamente y la leyó en voz alta.

_"__Los secretos no pueden ser secretos para siempre. No cuando alguien puede contarlos. Belle tal vez no pueda ver, pero si puede hablar… Tengan mucho cuidado perras, tienen que obedecer mis órdenes o sufrirán las consecuencias_

_Besos, A."_

—"Perras", que manera más sutil de demostrar cariño — Comento Regina sarcásticamente.

—Sabe lo que paso con Belle — Susurró Aurora con la voz temblorosa.

—Eso no puede ser — Snow seguía mirando la nota con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No sé quien esté haciendo esto, pero sea quien sea, sabe más de lo que debe — Los ojos de la rubia estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Las cuatro princesas se miraron con el mismo temor en los ojos.

Lo que había pasado con Belle era uno de los muchos secretos que Elsa y ellas compartían.

_*Flashback*_

_—__¿Estás segura de esto? — Preguntó la rubia con voz temerosa._

_—__Tranquila Emma, solo será una pequeña broma — Respondió Elsa con una pequeña sonrisa — Si no quieres estar presente eres libre de irte._

_Emma agacho la cabeza y Elsa volvió su vista hacia su objetivo._

_La reina de hielo miraba por la ventana de la habitación con la mirada concentrada en la chica que se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo._

_—__Aun no entiendo por qué quieres hacer esto — Comentó Snow a espaldas de Elsa._

_—__Solo quiero darle una lección… Tiene que saber quién manda aquí._

_—__¿Vas a darle una lección por querer ser nuestra amiga? — Preguntó Regina alzando una ceja._

_—__Ella no quería ser nuestra amiga… Ella quería separarnos, quería que ustedes se alejaran de mí — Las manos de la reina de hielo formaron puños y su mandíbula se apretó — Nadie se mete conmigo o mis mejores amigas._

_—__¡Vamos Elsa! No es para tanto… — Aurora tomo el brazo de Elsa y la miro a los ojos — No creo que esa haya sido la intención de Belle…_

_—__¿De qué lado estas, Aurora? — Elsa aparto su brazo de la mano de la princesa y volvió hacia la ventana._

_Nada de lo que sus amigas dijeran podría evitar lo que ella tenía planeado. La reina abrió lentamente la ventana y comenzó a conjurar su magia haciendo el espejo comenzara a congelarse._

_Los ojos de Belle comenzaron a abrirse y sus manos apretaron la silla. "Ten cuidado perra" fue la frase que se formo entre la escarcha que llenaba su espejo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se coloco en los labios de Elsa cuando pudo ver los ojos de Belle llenándose de pánico._

_La mirada de Belle se encontró con la de Elsa y todo paso tan rápido que ninguna de las princesas tuvo tiempo de ver lo que la reina de hielo había hecho._

_—__Vámonos de aquí — Ordeno la rubia caminando rápidamente._

_Sus amigas la siguieron sin preguntar nada más pero se detuvieron al escuchar un grito. Las cuatro princesas voltearon hacia el lugar donde habían estado segundos atrás y se paralizaron._

_—__Elsa, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — Preguntó Snow con la voz temblorosa._

_—__Eso ya no importa… Vámonos de aquí ahora._

_*Fin de flashback*_

—¿Qué es lo que "A" busca con todo esto? — Preguntó Emma pasándose las manos por su largo cabello rubio.

—Eso no importa — Respondió Regina — Nosotros no le hicimos nada a Belle, Elsa lo hizo, nosotros no tenemos nada que temer.

—Nos quedamos calladas — Dijo Snow mirando a Regina — Y eso es igual que si lo hubiéramos hecho nosotras.

—¿Entonces qué haremos? — Preguntó Aurora.

Como respuesta a la pregunta, un cuervo se poso en la ventana abierta de la habitación de Emma. Las cuatro princesas miraron al ave y se fueron acercando lentamente.

—Justo cuando creía que esto no podía ser más espeluznante… — Comentó Regina alargando la mano para tomar el rollo de papel atado en la pata del cuervo.

—¿Qué es? — Snow se colocó al lado de Regina mientras su amiga se disponía a leer la nota.

_"__No pueden escapar de mí. Esto apenas comienza. Los secretos comenzaran a salir a la luz si no me obedecen._

_Besos, A."_

—Esto es muy extraño — Aseguró Emma — ¿Cómo puede saber todo lo que hacemos y cuando lo hacemos?

—Evidentemente es alguien muy poderoso — Respondió Regina enrollando la nota — Debe ser alguien con magia.

—¡Claro! — Exclamo Snow — ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

—¿Qué pasa? — Aurora miro a Snow con curiosidad.

—Alguien poderoso, con magia y que sabe lo de Belle… Estamos hablando del oscuro. Él es quien está haciendo todo esto.

—Claro, Belle le conto todo y él quiere vengarse por lo que le paso a su nuevo juguete — Para Regina todo tenía sentido ahora que Snow lo decía.

—No creo que Belle sea solo un juguete — Comentó Aurora — Ella es importante para Rumplestilskin, porque si no fuera así no se estaría tomando estas molestias.

—Esperen un segundo — Emma guardo silencio unos segundos antes de continuar — No sabemos si en realidad es él, no podemos estar seguras.

—Por favor Emma… Sé que es el padre de Neal, pero no por eso puedes descartarlo como el principal sospechoso — Regina se acerco a la rubia — Tienes que averiguar si Neal sabe algo de todo esto.

—No, no, no y no. Olvídenlo… No voy a involucrar a Neal en todo esto.

—Si su padre es el que está haciendo todo esto creo que él ya está involucrado.

—¡Suficiente! — Dijo Snow interrumpiendo la discusión — Emma tiene razón, tenemos que estar seguras de que es él. No podemos involucrar a más gente de lo necesario.

—Creo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo — Comentó Aurora cruzándose de brazos — Tenemos que hablar con Belle.

—Creo que eso será difícil cuando Rumple está con ella todo el tiempo — Snow hizo una mueca.

—No todo el tiempo — Emma dejo escapar un suspiro — Neal y su padre tienen un "momento" a solas todos los días. Para convivir e intentar llevarse mejor. A esa hora Belle estará sola en el castillo.

—Entonces hablaremos con ella mañana — Sugirió Regina. Las tres princesas asintieron.

Aurora dejo escapar un suspiro y camino hasta la cama de Emma en donde dejo que su cuerpo cayera.

—Mulan es una heroína — Dijo ella — Resulta que salvo a todo su pueblo de una invasión — Regina, Snow y Emma miraron con confusión a Aurora — Se que este no es el mejor momento pero necesitaba sacarlo.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo? — Preguntó Emma sentándose al lado de Aurora.

—Es como una súper mujer. Es una gran guerrera, es hermosa y por si fuera poco una heroína… Creo que Philip no tardara mucho en dejarme por ella.

—No digas eso… Philip te ama — Dijo Snow tratando de animar a su amiga.

—Ya no estoy tan segura de eso… Desde que volvió de aquel viaje con Mulan es esta actuando diferente. Ellos tienen algo.

—No puedes decir eso… Tienes que hablar con Philip — Sugirió Emma — solo así sabrás si lo que piensas en cierto.

—Emma tiene razón — Snow se sentó en el otro costado de la cama.

—Tal vez sea conveniente que te hagas amiga de la tal Mulan — Comentó Regina — Así podrías aclarar un poco tus sospechas.

—No es una mala idea — La rubia se encogió de hombros mirando a Aurora.

—David y yo nos besamos — Confesó rápidamente Snow.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! — Regina miro con los ojos bien abiertos a Snow.

—Espera un momento — dijo Emma mostrando las palmas de sus manos — ¿David es el hermano de James? — Snow asintió en respuesta — ¿El James con el que se supone vas a casarte?

—Aun no es oficial — Respondió Snow.

—¿Y cómo por qué te besaste con él? — Preguntó Aurora incorporándose lentamente.

—Porque me gusta… David es simplemente, encantador — Snow dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

—Hablando de besos — Regina se tomo sus temblorosas manos — Robín me beso esta tarde.

—¡¿Robín Hood?! — Preguntó Snow.

—¿Robín Hood? — Emma arqueo una ceja — ¿Robín Hood el ladrón? ¿Ese Robín Hood? — Regina asintió —¿Cómo es que no sabíamos de esto?

—No era nada importante… Hasta ahora.

—Y vaya que es importante — Dijo Aurora con una sonrisita — Por fin dejas que un chico se acerque a ti.

—No es un chico cualquiera… Es un ladrón — Comentó Emma — No puedes seguir con eso Regina.

—¿Por qué no? — Preguntó Aurora indignada.

—¡Porque es un ladrón! Es peligroso que Regina se involucre con él.

—¿Enserio? — Regina se cruzo de brazos — Tú, Emma, ¿Me estás hablando de relaciones peligrosas?... Tú sales con el hijo del oscuro.

Emma hizo una mueca de disgusto y Aurora dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada.

—Touché — susurró Snow.

* * *

><p>Las cuatro princesas entraron al castillo oscuro cuidando de que sus pasos no hicieran más ruido de lo necesario. Entrar había sido más fácil de lo esperado, pero aun así ninguna de las cuatro dejaba de mirar por cada rincón del palacio.<p>

Emma guiaba a sus amigas en busca de Belle. La rubia ya había estado una vez en el castillo oscuro y trataba de recordar cómo era la distribución de las habitaciones.

Los pasos de las princesas se detuvieron cuando escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Las princesas dieron media vuelta para encontrarse con Belle frente a ellas. Ella llevaba su bastón en una mano y con La que tenia libre tocaba todo a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por lentes oscuros y aunque no pudiera ver, sus ojos se movían con nerviosismo.

—Somos nosotras — Respondió Emma.

—Claro, se me olvidaba que ustedes son como los mosqueteros. Todas para una y una para todas, nunca separadas — Comentó Belle con ironía —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Solo queremos hablar contigo — Dijo Regina.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo que paso con… — Snow no pudo completar la frase.

—¿Con mis ojos? ¿Sobre lo que su amiga Elsa me hizo? — La voz de Belle ahora sonaba furiosa — Se lo dije a Elsa una vez y ahora se lo repito a ustedes: No voy a decir nada, nadie se va a enterar de lo que realmente paso.

—¿Elsa te pidió eso? — Preguntó Aurora con curiosidad.

—No me lo pidió… Me lo exigió, me amenazo con hacer mucho más que dejarme ciega si decía algo.

Las cuatro princesas se dedicaron miradas fugaces tratando de encontrar sentido a las palabras de Belle.

—¿Entonces nadie más lo sabe? — Preguntó Emma.

—Absolutamente nadie.

—¿Y qué pasa con Rumple? ¿Él lo sabe?

—No… Él solo sabe que una magia muy poderosa está causando mi ceguera. No sabe de quién es, solo que es muy poderosa, pero no tardara mucho en averiguarlo.

—¿Estás segura de que él no lo sabe aun? — Preguntó Snow.

—Si lo supiera, ya me lo habría dicho. Al menos que… — Belle se quedo en silencio unos segundos — ¿Ustedes creen que Rumple mato a Elsa?

Esa idea no había cruzado por la cabeza de ninguna de las princesas. Las cuatro se quedaron calladas sin poder decir palabra alguna.

—Eso es todo — Regina rompió el silencio — Ya tenemos que irnos.

Regina comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y sus tres amigas la siguieron rápidamente.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del palacio, fuera de los dominios oscuros, las cuatro princesas se detuvieron sintiendo sus cuerpos temblar de los nervios.

—Está más claro que nunca — Regina se pasó las manos por la cara.

—No, no puede ser — Susurró Emma con la vista clavada en el suelo.

—¿No lo entiendes, Emma? — Snow miro a la rubia con desesperación — Ahora todo tiene sentido… Tiene que ser Rumplestilskin.

* * *

><p>Las princesas recorrieron el camino hacia el bosque encantado en un carruaje. Ninguna dijo nada en todo el camino, cada una estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y teorías.<p>

La habitación de Snow White fue en donde las cuatro princesas decidieron hablar sobre la situación.

—Tenemos que estar seguras de que es él — Comenzó Emma — No podemos enfrentarnos a él sin estar seguras.

—Creo que Emma tiene razón — Dijo Aurora — No podemos enfrentarnos a alguien tan poderoso sin tener la certeza.

—Todo apunta hacia el oscuro — Regina se cruzo de brazos — No hay nada más que demostrar.

Snow inclino la cabeza observando la caja color rojo que se encontraba sobre su cama.

—¿Eso estaba ahí cuando llegamos? — Preguntó ella señalando la caja.

Las princesas desviaron su vista hacia la caja y las cuatro comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia ella. Snow se adelanto un poco y con cuidado retiro la tapa rojo revelando su contenido.

Dentro había cuatro mascaras diferentes, de colores y formas extravagantes, y sobre ellas una nota.

_"__Masquerade, rostro de papel en desfile. Esconde tu rostro para que nadie pueda encontrarlo._

_Tal vez ustedes puedan encontrarme. Emma, cariño, ahora ya sabes el tema de tu gran fiesta. Apresúrate y tal vez puedan descubrir quién soy_

_Besos, A"_

Regina tomo una de las mascaras y jugueteo con ella entre sus manos.

—Le gusta jugar con estilo — comentó ella.

—Creo que ahora solo hay una forma de averiguar quién es "A" — Aseguró Snow sin dejar de observar el contenido de la caja.

—Tendremos una fiesta de disfraces — Dijo Emma con un nudo en su garganta.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Ustedes creen que Rumple sea "A"?<strong>

**¿Qué creen que pasara en la fiesta?**


	9. Masquerade

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero es que la creatividad decidio abandonarme por un tiempo. Pero este capitulo es particularmente largo y espero que les guste y me dejen un comentario diciendome que les parecio. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

><p>—Está claro… Lo que quiere es jugar con nosotras — Comentó Aurora con indignación.<p>

—Pero puede ser una oportunidad muy buena para descubrir quién está detrás — Regina dejo caer el antifaz en la caja.

—¿Qué tal si solo es un truco? —Preguntó Snow.

—Por esta vez coincido con Regina — Respondió Emma — Es la única manera de ver quien está haciendo esto. No podemos dejar que juegue con nosotros como muñecas.

—¿Y cómo sabremos quién es "A"? — Preguntó Aurora con curiosidad.

—Tendremos que pensar en un plan, uno realmente bueno si queremos descubrir lo que está pasando — Sugirió Regina cruzándose de brazos.

—Podemos empezar por averiguar qué es lo que Rumplestilskin sabe — Snow se encogió de hombres — Y sí resulta que el no sabe nada de todo esto, descartamos la posibilidad de que él sea "A".

—¿Quién más puede ser? — La voz de Aurora ahora sonaba desesperada — Tiene que ser él… Tiene magia, es muy poderoso y tiene una razón para vengarse de Elsa y de nosotras.

—No es el único con poderes, Aurora — Respondió Emma mirando fijamente a su amiga — Y definitivamente no es el único que quiere vengarse de Elsa… Ella no era la más amada del reino.

—Emma tiene razón, Aurora. Si queremos averiguar quién está detrás de esto debemos tener la mente abierta a que puede ser cualquiera — Snow caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación y observó — No sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos, pero tenemos que hacer todo con mucho cuidado… Nadie, además de nosotras, puede saber lo que está pasando.

—Esto no me gusta nada — Susurró Regina — Si averiguamos que no es el oscuro, eso quiere decir que… hay alguien mucho más poderoso detrás de todo esto.

—Es increíble — Comentó Emma — Elsa está muerta y aun así sigue arrastrándonos con ella.

Las chicas se dedicaron miradas fugaces que terminaron en el suelo de la habitación.

El juego había comenzado.

* * *

><p>A Aurora le daba vueltas la cabeza, sentía que le iba a estallar. Todas esas notas, todas esas teorías, estaban acabando con ella lentamente. Por otro lado, su padre estaba mejor, el Rey ya salía de la habitación, paseaba por los jardines y comía a las horas que debía ser en el gran comedor.<p>

La princesa deicidio pasear por sus jardines admirando las bellezas de flores que crecían en el bosque de verano. Por alguna razón, Mulan no se encontraba siguiéndola, podía sentir la tranquilidad en el aire y su libertad volver a ella. Pero en lugar de alegrarse, se sintió inquieta y con deseos de saber en dónde estaba su cuidadora personal.

Aurora se acerco a uno de los guardias que rodeaban los límites del castillo.

—¿Ha visto por algún lado a Mulan?

—Hace un rato la vi paseando con el Rey, princesa — Respondió el guardia haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza — Estaban cerca del claro.

Aurora asintió y dio las gracias. Comenzó a caminar entre los arbustos y las flores cuidando de no dañar su vestido. Pudo divisar el claro pero no había nadie ahí. Coloco su mano en un árbol para ayudarse a bajar una pequeña rampa de tierra.

La princesa pudo observar a la guerrera a lo lejos de pie y juntando las palmas de las manos. Aurora se escondió detrás del árbol y observo con atención a Mulan. La morena comenzó a mover sus brazos estirándolos, sus piernas se flexionaron y su torso se enderezaba. Segundos después la guerrera comenzó a soltar golpes con agilidad, su cuerpo se movía rápido y tan ligero como si fuera una pluma volando al viento. Aurora decidió salir de su escondite y moviéndose lentamente comenzó a acercarse a Mulan. El crujir de las hojas hizo que la guerrera se detuviera y diera media vuelta.

Mulan respiraba agitadamente, el sudor caía por su rostro y sus ojos estaban enfocados en Aurora.

—¿Pasa algo, princesa?

—Solo… — Aurora titubeo. El ver a Mulan de esa manera, sin su armadura y con ropa más ligera, la ponía nerviosa — Solo quería saber dónde estabas… Como no me has seguido en todo el día pensé que ya te habías ido.

—Lamento decepcionarla, pero evidentemente aun sigo aquí y no me iré a ningún lado… En cuanto a seguirla, creí que quería su tiempo y pensé en que le haría bien.

—¿Ahora eres una persona comprensiva? — Preguntó sarcásticamente la princesa.

—Como usted quiera llamarlo — Contestó la guerrera sin darle mucha importancia al comentario — Ahora, si me disculpa me gustaría terminar mi entrenamiento.

—Espera. Solo una cosa más… ¿Cómo es que mi padre de pronto decidió dar un paseo contigo?

—Parece que a diferencia de usted, el Rey disfruta de mi compañía.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque contigo en lugar de conmigo, yo soy su hija.

—Tal vez solo necesita a alguien que lo escuche — Respondió la guerrera encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Yo puedo escucharlo! — Aseguró Aurora con desesperación — Yo solo quiero saber como esta, como se siente — La princesa se dejo caer al suelo para sentarse y segundos después la guerrera se sentó a su lado — Desde que mamá murió el se encerró en la habitación, no salía nunca y se la pasaba en cama. Y ahora todo es diferente y está hablando contigo en lugar de su propia hija.

—Puede ser porque soy una desconocida y no hago preguntas —Aurora le dedico a Mulan una mirada confundida — Muchas veces preferimos hablar con alguien que no nos conoce porque podemos engañarlos, podemos decir que todo está bien cuando en realidad no lo está. Así nadie te hace preguntas, nadie se interesa en si estás diciendo la verdad o no.

—¿Entonces el no habla conmigo porque no quiere decirme la verdad?

—Porque no quiere lastimarla... Pero, si acepta un concejo. Hable con él, pregúntele como esta, insista.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Porque yo conozco a las personas testarudas, y su padre es uno de ellos. Le va a costar trabajo, pero va a valer la pena. Su padre la necesita, pero simplemente el no quiere reconocer su debilidad. Y si estuvo encerrado mucho tiempo fue para que su princesa no pudiera ver que no es el hombre fuerte que siempre aparenta — Mulan le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la princesa y Aurora dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Creo que ahora entiendo porque Philip siente algo por ti.

—¿De qué habla? — Preguntó la guerrera frunciendo el seño.

—No soy un bebé, puedo ver cómo te mira — Admitió Aurora con un dejo de tristeza.

—Deje de decir eso. Philip la ama a usted y con todo su corazón.

—Por favor, no tienes que ocultar nada, yo sé…

—Yo le salve la vida — Confesó Mulan interrumpiendo a Aurora — Durante una batalla salve la vida de Philip y él cree que me debe algo, es por eso que me trata así.

—¿Le salvaste la vida? — Preguntó la princesa sorprendida y Mulan asintió — Gracias.

—No tiene que agradecerme nada.

Aurora se levanto lentamente de su sitio y miro a Mulan con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Creo que después de todo… No me molesta tu compañía.

* * *

><p>Regina estaba mirando la nota que tenía entre sus manos y sentía los ojos de sus amigas detrás de ella.<p>

—¿Qué es lo que dice? — Preguntó Aurora con curiosidad.

—Se va a vestir de cisne negro — Respondió Regina dando media vuelta — Que original —Añadió ella con sarcasmo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? — Cuestionó Emma alzando una ceja.

—La nota dice: "_La noche se acerca, espero que tengan listas sus mascaras. Tal vez me encuentren ahí, seré quien vaya de negro" _Y junto con la nota una pluma de cisne… El cisne negro.

—Por lo menos sabemos que Rumplestilskin no va a usar un traje del cisne negro — Comentó Snow.

—Tal vez solo sea algo para confundirnos — Emma tomo la pluma de la nota que Regina sostenía.

—O tal vez, quien quiera que sea es fanático de la historia — Regina doblo la nota y se la entrego a Emma — Después de todo la fiesta será en el lago de los cisnes.

—Pues sea lo que sea, lo averiguaremos mañana — Dijo Snow.

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado, al gran baile de mascaras estaba teniendo lugar en el lago de los cisnes. El gran salón estaba repleto de gente con mascaras en sus rostros y atuendos a conjunto. Los sirvientes paseaban con charolas llenas de bebidas y bocadillos. La reina y el rey estaban sentados en el trono junto a sus dos hijos, observando a cada invitado llegar. Cada una de las personas se acercaban y daban sus felicitaciones a la princesa seguidas de un obsequio. Emma sonreía y hacia una reverencia cada vez que debía hacerlo, pero sus ojos se paseaban entre la multitud buscando al cisne negro.<p>

Regina podía ver a todos desde el segundo piso. Apoyaba sus manos enfundadas en guantes rojos en el barandal. Sus ojos se movían inquietos a través de su antifaz y sus labios pintados de rojo intenso estaban entreabiertos. Su majestuoso vestido negro con detalles rojos acentuaba su figura dejando sus hombros al descubierto. Snow estaba a su lado usando un vestido azul lleno de brillos, su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en una coleta y sostenía su antifaz con una mano. Sus delgados brazos se ocultaban tras las mangas translucidas del vestido y un generoso escote dejaba que sus curvas se notaran.

—Parece que no ha llegado aun — Comentó ella.

—Creo que nos va a hacer esperar un poco por su llegada — Respondió Regina haciendo una mueca — Después de todo, le gusta tenernos en suspenso.

Emma subió sus ojos hacia sus amigas y negó con la cabeza. Snow hizo lo mismo y pudieron notar como la rubia dejaba escapar un resoplido.

La familia real iba vestida de blanco, como ya era costumbre. La reina Odette lucia su hermosura con orgullo y un precioso vestido adornado con unas plumas. El rey Daniel y el príncipe Daniel llevaban trajes casi idénticos y en cuanto a Emma, ella llevaba un vestido realmente magnifico, con plumas en su escote y algunas cuantas en su antifaz. El vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo y justo cuando llegaba a su cadera se esponjaba luciendo una tela brillosa.

—Perdón por llegar tarde — Se disculpo Aurora mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia Regina y Snow — ¿Alguna novedad?

Aurora llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda que hacia resaltar el color de su piel. El corsé del vestido llevaba varias piedras incrustadas y la falda estaba formada por varios holanes.

—Si llamas novedad a que la madre de Emma la regañe por comer muchos pastelitos al mismo tiempo… — Comentó Regina encogiéndose de hombros — fuera de eso, nada nuevo.

—Emma y su adicción por los pastelitos no es novedad — Aurora se recargo en el barandal al lado de Regina y comenzó a observar a las personas.

—Creo que deberíamos bajar — Sugirió Snow.

Sus amigas asintieron y las tres princesas bajaron las escaleras lentamente tomando las faldas de sus vestidos para no tropezar. Antes de separarse se dedicaron una mirada y comenzaron a caminar entre la gente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p>La música había comenzado a sonar y las parejas ya se encontraban bailando en la pista. Regina observaba atentamente hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.<p>

—Milady.

Regino entorno los ojos mirando fijamente al hombre que tenía enfrente. Lleva un antifaz que le cubría solamente los ojos y un traje de gala azul marino que resaltaba su piel y sus ojos.

—Ladrón — Dijo ella con sorpresa — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es una fiesta… Simplemente vengo a divertirme —Respondió Robín con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que recibiste una invitación.

—No exactamente… Pero eso no importa —El ladrón extendió una mano hacia Regina e hizo una reverencia — ¿Me concede esta pieza?

—¿Sabes bailar? — Preguntó la princesa arqueando una ceja.

—Puedes averiguarlo.

Regina sonrió de medio lado y coloco su mano en la de Robín, dejo que él la guiara hasta un lugar en la pista. El ladrón deslizo su mano libre por la cintura de la princesa y ella sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su piel. Robín no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos y para Regina comenzaba a ser un inconveniente. Ella no podía prestar atención a algo más que no fuera aquel hombre.

—¿Me vas a decir por qué te fuiste después de que nos besamos? — Susurró él

—No quiero hablar de eso — Respondió ella echando un rápido vistazo a los delgados labios de Robín.

—Pero tenemos que hablar de eso — Insistió él. Se acerco un poco más a Regina y se inclino para susurrarle al oído — No sé que pienses tu, pero a mí me gusto

Regina sintió su cuerpo vibrar ante el aliento del ladrón y cerró los ojos lentamente. La princesa no tuvo tiempo para responder porque el ladrón fue apartado rápidamente por alguien que lo tomo del hombro.

—¿Me permite? — Preguntó Daniel observando a Robín.

—Claro — Respondió el ladrón con una pequeña sonrisa — La princesa y yo ya habíamos terminado.

Robín soltó la mano de Regina y le dedico una última mirada. La princesa lo siguió con la mirada y frunció el seño cuando Daniel tomo su mano.

—Regina — La saludo él tomándola de la cintura.

—Daniel — Respondió la princesa.

—¿Quién era él?

—No te importa.

Daniel negó con la cabeza y dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa ante la indiferencia de Regina.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

—No necesito pensarlo… Ni muerta volvería a estar contigo.

—Vamos Regina… ¿Qué no recuerdas la diversión que teníamos juntos?

La princesa rodo los ojos y no respondió, volteo un poco la cara para no mirar a Daniel y una voz los sorprendió en medio baile.

—¿Puedo bailar con la dama? — El oscuro estaba frente a ellos con esa sonrisa tan típica de él.

Daniel se aparto dando varios pasos hacia atrás y se retiro sin decir una palabra. El oscuro se acerco a Regina sin dejar de sonreír y le ofreció su mano. La princesa titubeo un poco antes de tomar la mano del hombre y coloco su otra mano en el hombro del oscuro mientras él la tomaba de la cintura.

—Te ves particularmente hermosa hoy, Regina — comentó él.

—Gracias — Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Regina miraba a todos lados evitando los ojos del oscuro. Ese hombre la ponía nerviosa con el solo hecho de estar cerca.

—¿Pasa algo querida? — Preguntó Rumple buscando la mirada de Regina.

—No — Respondió la princesa negando con la cabeza — Es solo que… — Ella lo miro a los ojos finalmente.

—¿Quieres saber si yo tengo algo que ver con la muerte de Elsa?

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Belle… Ella me dijo que fueron a buscarla para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

—Entonces… ¿Usted tiene algo que ver?

—¿Te refieres a si yo la mate? — Regina asintió y Rumple soltó una risita — Claro que no, yo no la mate. Aunque desearía haberlo hecho, no lo hice. Hubiera sido algo muy tonto de mi parte matar a la única persona que podía curar a Belle… — El oscuro se acerco un poco más a la princesa — Yo la hubiera torturado hasta que aceptara descongelar los ojos de Belle y tal vez después la hubiera matado.

Regina se congelo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sintió como el pánico salía por cada uno de los poros de su piel y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y de pronto ella tenía ganas de salir corriendo.

—No te preocupes querida… A tus amigas y a ti no les hare ningún daño. Ustedes solo seguían a quien creían que era correcto seguir, ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada.

—Entonces… — Regina carraspeo para deshacer el nudo que sentía en su garganta — ¿Usted no está detrás de todo el asunto de las notas?

—¿Las notas? — El oscuro agacho la mirada y segundos después los ojos muy grandes — ¿Te refieres a esas notas de parte de "A"?

—Sí. Han estado llegando desde que encontraron el cuerpo de Elsa.

—No, con eso yo no tengo nada que ver.

—¿Entonces como lo sabe? — Preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

—Yo lo sé todo, querida — Él soltó una risita — Pero yo no me rebajaría a algo tan infantil como unas notas para torturarlas… Tal vez deberían de buscar más cerca de ustedes.

Regina frunció el seño y Rumplestilskin sonrió observando que la princesa estaba llena de preguntas y curiosidad.

—Sabes Regina… Tú eres muy poderosa, tienes mucho dentro de ti y podrías ser una gran hechicera.

—No estoy interesada en aprender magia — Respondió ella con dedición.

—Eso va a cambiar muy pronto — El oscuro sonrió y dejo a Regina de pie en la pista de baile.

La princesa lo observo irse con una mirada confundida y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Snow se acerco a la mesa de bocadillos para tomar un pastelillo. Su estomago hacía comenzado a hacer ruidos extraños exigiendo comida y no le vio nada de malo en comer algo. La princesa tomo un pastelillo y pasó su dedo por el glaseado para después meterlo en su boca.<p>

—Me pidieron que le entregara esto — Dijo un mesero acercándose a ella con una nota.

La princesa tomo la nota y el chico dio media vuelta para continuar con su trabajo.

Snow miro el sobre y se puso nerviosa de solo pensar que era de "A". Ella abrió el sobre lentamente y para su sorpresa la nota era de David:

_"__Necesito verte. Por favor, encuéntrame en el pasillo que va hacia el jardín_

_David"_

Una pequeña sonrisa escapo del rostro de la princesa y le dio un mordisco al pastelillo antes de dejarlo de nuevo en la mesa. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

Los pasillos estaban en penumbras, apenas iluminados por la luz de la luna y ahí estaba él, de pie mirando hacia el cielo. Snow se acerco con lentitud y lo tomó del brazo.

—Snow… — Dijo él mientras la miraba.

Ella no pudo esperar más y se lanzo a los labios del príncipe. Snow lo besaba con lentitud y sintió como las manos de David se deslizaban por su cintura.

—¿Snow? — La princesa se separo al instante al escuchar aquella voz diciendo su nombre — ¿James?

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron como platos y su corazón saltaba con adrenalina.

—David — Dijo James con una pequeña sonrisa.

Snow pudo darse cuenta, David y James llevaban el mismo atuendo y lo único diferente era el antifaz que cubría sus rostros.

David dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Snow se apresuro a ir hacia él tomando la falda de su vestido para poder caminar más rápido.

—¡David espera! — Pidió ella — ¡Por favor espera!

Su esfuerzo fue en vano. David se había ido sin que ella pudiera aclarar las cosas. Snow dio media vuelta y camino con un paso decidido hacia James.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú? — Preguntó ella molesta.

—Lo hubiera hecho si tú me hubieras dejado — Respondió el príncipe con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Para empezar, ¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí? — La princesa se cruzo de brazos esperando una explicación.

—Tú me mandaste una nota pidiéndome que te encontrara aquí.

—Yo no hice eso — Snow estaba confundida, tan confundida como James al escuchar su respuesta.

—Pues yo recibí una nota con tu nombre en ella.

—No puede ser — La princesa se paso las manos por el cabello y resopló — Ahora David piensa que tu y yo tenemos algo.

—Pues creo que eso ya lo sabe… Estamos casi comprometidos — James se acerco de nuevo a ella — No tiene nada de malo que intentemos "conocernos" mejor.

—¡No estamos comprometidos! — Snow puso las manos en el pecho de James y lo aparto de un empujón — ¡Y lo más importante, yo no quiero conocerte mejor!

Snow dio media vuelta y caminó sintiendo el rostro rojo de coraje. Sin duda había sido todo una trampa para hacerla quedar mal y sabía exactamente quien había sido.

* * *

><p>Aurora estaba sentada en una de las bancas en el jardín, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el lago y en las pequeñas luciérnagas que volaban sobre él. El viento fresco que corría la hizo estremecer y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.<p>

—Parece que se está divirtiendo bastante — Comentó Mulan, quien observaba a la princesa a varios metros de distancia.

Aurora, lentamente giro su cuello y observo a la guerrera con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Te diría que sí, pero te estaría mintiendo — Respondió la princesa y después palmeo el sitió a su lado.

—¿No le gustan las fiestas? — Preguntó la guerrera caminando hasta Aurora y se sentó a su lado.

—No es eso… —Aurora respiró profundo y clavo sus ojos en los de Mulan — Es solo que, en este momento no puedo pensar en fiestas.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Simplemente no me siento de ánimos para fiestas — Confesó la princesa — Me siento sola, como si no tuviera a nadie conmigo que me dijera que todo va a salir bien sea lo que sea.

—Si de algo sirve — Mulan tomó la mano de la princesa con la suya — Yo estoy aquí, y sea lo que sea todo va a estar bien.

Aurora pudo sentir el calor de la mano de la guerrera a través de los guantes de ambas y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír. Mulan se dejo atrapar por aquellos ojos claros y de sus labios también escapo una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Emma había decidido comenzar a caminar entre la gente, se había cansado de estar sentada solo observando como la fiesta continuaba. El cisne negro aun no aparecía por ningún lado y al parecer sus amigas también habían desaparecido. La princesa camino hasta la mesa de pastelitos y comenzó a comerse uno rápidamente cuidando que su madre no la viera o si no recibiría otro regaño de su parte.<p>

Dejo escapar un suspiro cuando sintió el sabor del chocolate en su boca y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Cuando abrió los ojos se quedo congelada observando a una chica usar el traje del cisne negro.

La rubia se decidió y comenzó a caminar hacia ella rápidamente, pero la chica comenzó a moverse también. Emma iba lo más rápido que su vestido y sus zapatos le permitían pero la chica era más rapida. La princesa comenzó a trotar tratando de esquivar a las personas en su camino. La chica iba en dirección al jardín y Emma ya estaba más cerca de alcanzarla.

—Emma — Neal se colocó frente a ella tomándole los brazos — Cariño te he estado buscando.

Emma no podía dejar de esquivar a Neal para tratar de observar a la chica pero ella ya no estaba en el salón.

—¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó él con curiosidad.

—No — se apresuro a decir la princesa — Es solo que pensé que había visto a alguien, pero, ya no importa.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si bailamos? — Neal le dedico una tierna sonrisa a Emma y le guiño el ojo — No he tenido tiempo da bailar con la festejada que casualmente es mi novia.

—Está bien — Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa — Sería un honor bailar contigo.

* * *

><p>Regina subió las escaleras y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Emma. Habían quedado de reunirse ahí a la media noche para discutir el asuntó de "A". La princesa sintió una mano tomando su brazo y jalándola hacia uno de los pasillos.<p>

Segundos después ella estaba contra la pared y con Robín frente a ella. El cuerpo del ladrón estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella y sus fuertes brazos la acorralaban. La princesa sintió sus piernas temblar al mirar a los ojos grises que tenía frente a ella.

—No hemos terminado nuestra conversación — Comentó él en un susurro.

—¿Cuál conversación? — Preguntó ella asiéndose la desentendida.

—Sobre el beso.

—Ya te dije que…

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé — Interrumpió el ladrón rodando los ojos — ¿Pero por qué no quieres hablar de eso?

—Porque no es nada que considere importante — Regina sonaba decidida, pero sus ojos no decían lo mismo.

—O tal vez, porque te gusto tanto como a mí y no quieres admitirlo.

—Pero que ego más grande tienes ladrón… ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusto?

—Bueno, puedo tratar de averiguarlo — Susurró Robín acercando su rostro al de Regina.

La respiración de la princesa comenzó a ser irregular y sentía el corazón latiéndole violentamente contra el pecho. El ladrón no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos y sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura de Regina. Los labios de Robín acariciaron suavemente los de Regina y ella dejo escapar un suspiro.

—¡¿Regina?! — La voz de Snow rompió el momento como un vaso que cae al suelo — ¿Estás ahí?

Robín miro a Regina y dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa para segundos después comenzar a caminar.

La princesa no lo podía creer. Ahí estaba él de nuevo yéndose y dejándola ahí de pie sorprendida por su actitud. Regina respiro profundo tratando de controlar su respiración y decidida salió del pasillo.

—¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó Snow mirándola con curiosidad.

—Sí, es solo que creí ver a alguien y fui a ver — Respondió Regina quitándose el antifaz.

—Las chicas ya están en la habitación.

Ambas caminaron a la habitación y entraron cerrando la puerta tras de ellas. Emma estaba mirando por la ventana y Aurora estaba sentada sobre la cama mirándose las manos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Entonces no tenemos pista de "A"? — Preguntó Regina.

—Yo la vi, pero no pude alcanzarla — Respondió Emma — No pude verle el rostro, pero sin duda era una mujer con el traje del cisne negro.

—Bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos que no es Rumplestilskin —Comentó Aurora levantando la vista hacia sus amigas.

—Sobre eso… Hable con el esta noche — Regina camino y se sentó junto a Aurora — El no mató o a Elsa, pero sabe lo de las notas y me insinuó que tal vez deberíamos fijarnos cerca de nosotras.

—¿Y cómo porque creeríamos que él no mató a Elsa? — Snow se cruzo de brazos mirando a Regina.

—Elsa es la única que pude devolverle la vista a Belle… Él me dijo que sería una tontería de su parte matar a la única persona que podía curarla.

—Eso tiene mucha lógica — Dijo la rubia recargándose en el marco de la ventana — Lo que nos deja como al principio. No sabemos quién es "A" y no tenemos una pista.

—Tal vez debamos hacerle caso a Rumplestilskin y buscar cerca de nosotros — Sugirió Aurora encogiéndose de hombros — No perdemos nada con tratar… y además sería lo más lógico, alguien cercano a nosotros puede saber nuestros secretos.

—Esperemos a que nos lleguen más notas. Después de esta noche "A" no se quedara sin hacer nada — Dijo Snow — Cuando las notas lleguen comenzaremos a rastrear.

—Y así averiguaremos quien es la perra que está detrás de todo esto — Apoyó Regina.

Las cuatro amigas se miraron decididas a encontrar a quien estaba jugando con ellas.

* * *

><p>"Buena suerte con eso, perras"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dudas? Sugerencias? Comentarios? Reclamaciones?<strong>

**Quien creen que sera el nuevo sospechoso para las chicas? Creen que Rumple esta diciendo la verdad?**


	10. Amigas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

><p>Una semana había pasado y ninguna de las princesas había tenido noticias de "A". Era algo raro que ni una sola nota haya llegado después de la fiesta.<p>

Regina decidió salir a caminar al lugar de siempre junto al lago. Esta vez se decidió por caminar desde el castillo hasta el bosque, el lugar no estaba muy lejos y así sería menos probable que su madre se diera cuenta que se había ido del castillo.

La princesa observo a alrededor y llenó sus pulmones del aroma a bosque mientras cerraba los ojos.

—No sabía que te gustaba venir a estos lugares — Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida y dio media vuelta.

Daniel estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro y la observaba con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Regina cruzándose de brazos.

—Decidí salir a dar un paseo — Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro — La princesa arqueo una ceja y dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa — Ahora dime algo que si pueda creer.

—Está bien, no te voy a mentir… Fui a buscarte al castillo y fue cuando vi que caminabas hacia aquí y decidí seguirte — Daniel dio unos pasos hacia Regina mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Así que ahora has decidido acosarme?

—Si eso funciona para que vuelvas conmigo…

—Ya habíamos hablado de eso Daniel — Interrumpió la morena levantando una de sus manos.

—¿Enserió no estás dispuesta a darme una segunda oportunidad?

—Te di muchas oportunidades y tú no las supiste aprovechar.

—La próxima vez, te juro que lo hare — Susurró el príncipe acercándose a un más a Regina deslizando sus manos por los brazos de la princesa.

—No habrá próxima vez — Regina coloco sus manos en el pecho de Daniel para impedir que él siguiera avanzando.

—Vamos Regina, no te hagas la difícil… ¿Ya se te olvido lo bien que la pasábamos? — Comentó el en un tono arrogante.

—Daniel, por favor…Déjame en paz y vete de una vez — La voz de Regina era firme pero podía sentir sus piernas temblar.

—¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres?

—Suéltame por favor…

Las palabras de Regina no afectaron la decisión de Daniel y la tomo de la cintura acercándola a él mirándola con ojos llenos de deseo.

—¡Suéltala! — Daniel levanto la cabeza para observar al hombre que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos.

Regina giro la cabeza y abrió los ojos como platos al observar a Robín apuntando la flecha colocada en su arco hacia Daniel.

—¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡Suéltala!

Daniel observo con curiosidad al hombre que lo amenazaba y dejo ir con lentitud a Regina. Avanzo un par de pasos hacia Robín y dejo escapar una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Se puede saber quién eres tú?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia — Respondió el ladrón — ¿Se encuentra bien milady? — Preguntó el cambiando su vista a Regina.

La princesa asintió y Robín bajo el arco lentamente, regreso la flecha con las demás colocadas a su espalda y avanzo varios pasos hacia Regina. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y Daniel los observo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Ahora entiendo — Dijo el príncipe cruzándose de brazos — ¿Enserio? Regina, me estas cambiando por este apestoso campesino.

Robín apretó los puños y alcanzo a dar un paso hacia Daniel antes de que Regina pusiera una mano en su pecho para detenerlo.

—Robín, por favor — El ladrón se quedo sorprendido al escuchar aquellas palabras. Era la primera vez que la princesa lo llamaba por su nombre.

—Me sorprendes, Regina. Pensé que tendrías mejores gustos — Daniel observo a Robín de pies a cabeza — Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo. Pero que se puede esperar de ti… Estas tan desesperada por tener a alguien que te ame que dejas que cualquiera se acerque a ti.

Los ojos de Regina ardieron de furia y esta vez no tuvo el tiempo para detener a Robín de darle un puñetazo en el rostro a Daniel. El golpe hizo retroceder varios pasos al príncipe mientras sentía como un dolor punzante se apoderaba de su rostro.

Daniel miro al ladrón con los ojos cargados de odio y con una mano en la mejilla. El puñetazo le había provocado una pequeña herida en el pómulo que dejaba escapar un poco de sangre.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto! — Amenazó el príncipe — ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

Regina y Robín observaron los pasos largos que Daniel daba mientras se alejaba de ellos. La princesa devolvió su vista hacia el ladrón y lo miro aun sorprendida por su acto.

—Te vas a meter en muchos problemas por lo que acabas de hacer.

—Eso no importa… Él no tenía el derecho de hablarte así — La voz del ladrón aun sonaba molesta y su frente aun seguía arrugada.

—Gracias — Susurró Regina con una pequeña sonrisa.

Robín relajó su rostro y sonrió de medio lado mientras observaba a Regina. La princesa desvió rápidamente la mirada y el ladrón no perdió tiempo para acercarse a ella unos cuantos pasos más.

—Creo que tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente.

—¿A sí? — La princesa levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Robín — Yo no recuerdo nada de eso.

—Tal vez pueda ayudar a refrescar tu memoria — Susurró el dejando caer su arco al suelo para después sujetar a Regina por la cintura.

Robín observo fijamente los intensos ojos cafés de Regina que tanto le gustaban y no tardo más de dos segundos en unir sus labios a los de la princesa.

Las manos de Regina se deslizaron por el fuerte pecho del ladrón mientras correspondía a aquel beso. Sus labios se devoraban con necesidad pero al mismo tiempo con lentitud saboreando cada instante de aquel beso.

Después de una semana sin poder dejar de pensar en ella, Robín lo había confirmado. Aquella princesa lo volvía loco y necesitaba estar cerca de ella. Y aunque lo más probable era que Regina sintiera lo mismo por él, él no quería hacerse ilusiones; después de todo ella era una princesa y él solo un ladrón.

La falta de aire hizo que ambos separaran sus labios lentamente buscando el oxigeno necesario para tranquilizar sus respiraciones agitadas.

—Creo que ya recordé un poco — Comentó Regina con una pequeña sonrisa mientras dejaba que su frente se recargara en la de Robín.

El ladrón sonrió ante aquel gesto y deslizo sus manos a la espalda de la princesa para envolverla en sus brazos.

—Puedo ayudarte a recordar completamente — Susurró el ladrón con la voz ronca.

—Creo que es una buena idea… — Regina se mordió el labio inferior y se separo lentamente de Robín — Pero tengo que irme.

La morena dio media vuelta y antes de que pudiera dar un paso Robín la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia él para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

—Mañana, te estaré esperando aquí al medio día.

Regina dejo escapar una sonrisa y lentamente soltó la mano del ladrón para seguir caminando.

En cuanto la princesa le dio la espalda a Robín, ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro al recordar los labios del ladrón sobre los suyos.

Su corazón latía rápidamente y sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago cada vez que pensaba en él. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Aquel hombre no podía, no debía despertar esos sentimientos en ella. Le dolía pensar eso, pero sabía que era la verdad. Ella jamás podría estar con Robín por más que lo quisiera. Si su madre llegara a enterarse de las cosas que han pasado entre ellos, la mandaría a encerrar a la torre más alta del castillo hasta que encontrara un esposo indicado para ella y después haría que la encerraran en donde sea que ella viviera.

* * *

><p>El camino de regreso se le hizo más corto con todas aquellas ideas cruzando por su cabeza. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había llegada a los jardines del castillo.<p>

—¿En dónde estabas? — La voz de Snow White la saco de sus pensamientos — Te he estado buscando como loca.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

—Es Emma — Respondió su amiga — Ha recibido una nota de "A" y quiere vernos urgentemente.

* * *

><p>Cuando Regina y Snow llegaron al palacio del Lago de los Cisnes, Aurora ya estaba ahí en la habitación de Emma observando como la rubia caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación.<p>

Aurora observo a sus dos amigas llegar y les dedico una pequeña sonrisa saludándolas con la mano. Snow se sentó a su lado y Regina prefirió quedarse de pie observando cómo Emma caminaba sin prestar atención a su llegada.

—¿Qué es tan urgente? — Preguntó Regina colocando sus manos en su cadera.

Emma la miro mientras la fulminaba con la mirada y caminaba a pasos firmes hacia ella.

—¿Cómo pudiste? — Preguntó la rubio entre dientes.

—¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó Snow confundida.

—¿Alguna de ustedes sabía que Regina y mi hermano tuvieron algo que ver? — Los ojos de Aurora se abrieron como platos y la mandíbula de Snow se cayó ante la sorpresa — Supongo que no… Porque nuestra "amiga" nunca nos dijo nada.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Preguntó Regina en un susurro.

—La nota de "A" — Respondió Emma — Por lo que puedo ver lo que dice es cierto.

Regina se había quedado sin palabras, sentía como la rabia, el miedo y la impotencia se mezclaban dentro de su cuerpo provocándole la sensación de un nudo en la boca del estomago. Ella desvió la mirada al suelo y apretó los puños a sus costados. Nunca había estado tan avergonzada como en ese momento.

—¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? — Preguntó Aurora recuperándose de la sorpresa.

—Porque no sabía cómo hacerlo — Respondió Regina sin levantar la vista.

—Que tal un: "Emma, tu hermano y yo nos besamos de vez en vez cuando nadie nos está viendo" — La voz de la rubia dejaba escuchar que estaba realmente molesta.

—Te juro que lo iba a hacer Emma. Pero descubrí que Daniel solo estaba jugando conmigo… No quería que te molestaras.

—¿Crees que estoy molesta por qué tenias algo con mi hermano? — Emma se paso las manos por el rostro — No estoy molesta por eso, estoy molesta porque no nos dijiste nada cuando se supone que somos tus amigas… Si tú me hubieras dicho algo te hubiera apoyado a ti porque sé que mi hermano es un idiota.

Regina dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa ante las palabras de la rubia y observo a sus amigas.

—Perdón por no haberles dicho nada. Es solo que… Tenía miedo — confesó Regina.

—¿Quién más sabia acerca de eso? — Preguntó Snow.

—Elsa… Ella vio cuando discutíamos y tuve que contárselo.

—De nuevo "A" está utilizando cosas que solo Elsa sabía — Comentó Aurora.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? No tenemos ni idea de quién puede estar detrás de todo esto — Dijo Snow con ojos llenos de preocupación

—Si lo que quiere es sacar nuestros secretos a la luz, ¿Por qué no simplemente los revela delante de todo el pueblo? — Emma se sentó al otro lado de Aurora.

—Quiere ponernos en contra… Divide y vencerás.

—No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya. Ahora más que nunca debemos de estar unidas — Snow observo a Regina y después a Aurora y a Emma.

—Snow tiene razón, no podemos dejar que esa perra se salga con la suya — Dijo Regina entre dientes.

* * *

><p>Aurora regreso al castillo con la cabeza hecha una revoltura después de la plática con sus amigas. Ella no tenía ni idea de quién podría ser "A" pero se moría por averiguarlo.<p>

Sus ojos se vieron atraídos ante las dos figuras que paseaban por el jardín. Eran Mulan y su padre caminando uno al lado del otro. Aurora se preguntó si la guerrera se había dado cuenta de que ella se fue sin decirle nada y tal vez estuviera hablando con su padre acerca de eso.

La princesa se acerco a paso rápido hacia ellos y los intercepto mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿De qué hablan?

El rey y la guerrera voltearon a ver la princesa y se detuvieron para poder hablar con ella.

—Le estaba contando a Mulan sobre cuando eras pequeña — Respondió el Rey con una pequeña sonrisa — De cómo siempre llegabas con los vestido hechos trizas y tu madre se enojaba tanto que parecía que se ponía verde del coraje.

Aurora sonrió con nostalgia ante aquel recuerdo y miro a la guerrera buscando saber su opinión sobre esa historia.

—Creo que no deberías aburrir a Mulan con esas historias papá — Dijo la princesa.

—No me parecen aburridas — Se apresuro a decir la guerrera —Al contrario, creo que son muy interesantes.

—¿Lo ves? Apuesto a que Mulan estaría encantada de escuchar aquella vez que rescataste aquel pajarito y cuando pudo volar persiguió a tu madre por todo el castillo.

Aurora sonrió mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y Mulan la observo intentando contener la sonrisa que intentaba escapar de sus labios. A la guerrera le encantaba ver sonreí a Aurora, ella tenía una de las sonrisas más bonitas que había visto.

—Pero creo que esa la dejare para otro día — Comentó el Rey — No se puede tener toda la diversión en un solo día… Ahora si me disculpan, iré a ver que están cocinando para la comida porque me muero de hambre.

Mulan hizo una reverencia como ya era su costumbre y el Rey le respondió de la misma manera. Aurora recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte de su padre y lo observo marcharse.

—Creo que realmente le agradas —Comentó la princesa observando a la guerrera.

—No crea que se va a escapar de decirme porque se fue sin avisarme, princesa — Dijo Mulan en tono de voz bastante frio.

—Tuve que salir de urgencia y no tuve tiempo… Además estoy bien, nada me ha pasado — Respondió Aurora sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿Y qué tal si le hubiera pasado algo?

—Pero no fue así… Relájate un poco Mulan — Aurora le sonrió a la guerrera y esta dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa — Anda, camina conmigo.

Mulan titubeo antes de dar un paso hacia la princesa y como si fuera algo normal Auroral paso su brazo por el de la guerrera y comenzaron a caminar juntas. El gesto de la princesa sorprendió a Mulan, sin embargo no hizo nada para cambiar su posición. La guerrera miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Aurora mientras esta observaba el paisaje.

—Siempre me han gustado tanto estos jardines — Comentó la princesa — A veces preferiría vivir aquí que dentro del castillo.

—Yo he vivido tanto tiempo en el bosque que a veces desearía vivir en un castillo — Aurora miro a Mulan con curiosidad. Nunca antes la había escuchado hablar de algo personal sin que ella tuviera que preguntárselo — Perdón, ese comentario fue inapropiado.

—No, claro que no — Se apresuro a decir la princesa — La verdad me gustaría saber más de ti — Comentó ella con una pequeña sonrisa — Me gusta la idea de que podamos ser amigas.

—¿Amigas? — Preguntó la guerrera arqueando una ceja.

—¿Tan mala idea te parece? — La voz de Aurora sonaba un poco decepcionada.

—Para nada… Me parece una muy buena idea.

Aurora sonrió ampliamente y Mulan no pudo evitar sonreír. La guerrera sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al mirar fijamente los ojos claros de la princesa. La sonrisa de Aurora comenzó a hacerse pequeña mientras observaba los ojos de la guerrera, eran tan profundos que involuntariamente se perdió en ellos.

Mulan no podía explicarse lo que le pasaba al estar cerca de aquella bella mujer. El solo hecho de tenerla cerca y verla sonreír solo para ella, era algo que le alegraba el día.

Las dos mujeres fueron interrumpidas por uno de los guardias. Antes de comenzar a hablar hizo un reverencia ante ambas y le mostro un sobre blanco a Aurora.

—Princesa, han traído esto para usted — El guardia espero a que la princesa tomara el sobre y después se retiro.

Aurora observo el sobre con miedo, no traía sello ni nada que pudiera dar una pista de quien lo enviaba y ella sabía que eso significaba que "A" era quien lo enviaba.

—¿Pasa algo malo? — Preguntó la guerrera.

—No — Respondió en un susurro — No es nada.

Sin dar más explicaciones, Aurora se alejo de Mulan dejando a la guerrera con miles de preguntas rondándole la cabeza.

La princesa espero a estar en su habitación para abrir el sobre y comenzó a leer lo que decía la nota.

_"__Sé que te gustan los besos dulces de una chica, pero esta vez no confundas las cosas. SOLO AMIGAS_

_Besos, A"_


	11. Una nueva vida

**Perdon por la demora. Espero que les guste el capitulo y me digan que les parece.**

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Espero y sigan esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_—__Me alegra verte por aquí — Saludo Aurora a Elsa mientras la veía llegar a los jardines del palacio._

_—__Necesitamos hablar — Respondió la rubia con un rostro serio._

_—__¿Pasa algo? — La sonrisa de la princesa se borro lentamente mientras observaba a Elsa acercarse hacia ella._

_—__Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso el otro día. Sobre… el beso — La reina clavo la mirada en el suelo mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza._

_Aurora dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa y tomo con ternura las manos de Elsa._

_—__¿Qué hay sobre eso? _

_—__No puede volver a pasar — Respondió la rubia en un susurro para después levantar la mirada y encontrar los ojos de Aurora._

_—__Elsa… No puedes hacer esto…_

_—__Claro que puedo… Lo que paso fue un error. No sé porque lo hice — Los ojos de la princesa comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas — Tu y yo solo somos amigas…_

_—__Tú muy bien sabes que lo que hay entre nosotras, estos sentimientos, no son solo amistad._

_—__No hay nada entre nosotras — Elsa retiro sus manos de las de Aurora — Nunca habrá nada entre nosotras — Dijo ella con voz firme — Yo no siento nada por ti._

_—__¿Entonces por qué me besaste? — Preguntó Aurora con voz débil._

_—__¡No lo sé! Pero eso no volverá a ocurrir más… Así que si no puedes aceptar eso, olvida que tu y yo somos amigas y simplemente pretenderemos que nos agradamos frente a los demás._

_—__Pero Elsa…_

_—__Esta conversación se termino._

_Elsa dio media vuelta y dejo a Aurora con el corazón roto y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas._

_*Fin de flashback*_

Aurora apretó la nota en sus manos y lucho en vano por contener las lágrimas. Su corazón se sentía herido como aquella vez en que Elsa lo había roto. Ahora "A" había traído un oscuro secreto de su pasado que nadie más podía saber.

Golpearon a su puerta y después esta se abrió lentamente mostrando el rostro preocupado de Mulan.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó la guerrera.

La princesa asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Mulan se atrevió a entrar en la habitación y camino hacia Aurora.

—¿Estás segura?... Desde que viste aquella nota te pusiste pálida. ¿Es algo malo?

—Solo es el pasado — Susurró Aurora.

Mulan se hinco ante la princesa buscando con los ojos aquella mirada cristalina de Aurora.

—No dejes que el pasado te lastime… No ahora que tienes todo el futuro por delante.

Aurora levanto la vista para mirar a la guerrera a los ojos y dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

—Porque es mi deber protegerte contra todo y todos. Incluso de ti misma… Eso es lo que las amigas hacen.

Mulan tomó la mano de Aurora y le dedico una mirada profunda. Tan profunda que Aurora pudo ver que aquellas palabras salían de su alma, que aquella guerrera que estaba frente a ella era sincera.

* * *

><p>Regina no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Un impulso la llevo a su encuentro con Robín, pero ella sabía que era algo sin sentido. Ella sabía que no podía estar con él, pero al parecer su cuerpo y su corazón no pensaban lo mismo.<p>

Cuando el ladrón se levanto del suelo rápidamente cuando vio a Regina llegar. En el rostro de Robín apareció una sonrisa mientras la princesa caminaba hacia él.

Robín la observo detenidamente fijándose en cada detalle. Su porte al caminar, su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos. El ladrón se acerco a Regina y se detuvo a solo un par de centímetros de ella.

—Milady… Hermosa como siempre — Saludó él con una sonrisa.

La princesa sonrió ampliamente esquivando la mirada del ladrón. Ella sabía que si lo veía a los ojos, todo el propósito de su encuentro se vería arruinado.

—Tenemos que hablar — Dijo ella quitando la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Esa idea me gusta — Robín tomo a la princesa por la cintura y le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Robín… —Regina tomó las manos del ladrón y las quito de su cintura — Lo que sea que hay entre nosotros… Necesita terminar.

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó el confundido.

—Esto… Esto jamás va a funcionar. No puede haber nada entre nosotros.

—Claro… Debí de haberlo sabido — Robín se aparto de la princesa con un sentimiento de ira creciendo en su pecho — La princesita no puede rebajarse al nivel de un simple ladrón. ¿Qué diría la realeza de ella?

Regina sintió todas aquellas palabras clavándose en su pecho y arrugo la frente mientras observaba como Robín caminaba de un lado a otro con los puños apretados.

—Piensa muy bien lo que estás diciendo… — Advirtió la princesa.

—¿O qué? ¿Me vas a mandar a tus guardias para que me maten frente a todo el pueblo?... Te aviso princesita, que así no funcionan las cosas — El ladrón volvió a acercarse a Regina, pero esta vez su ojos lanzaban fuego al mirar — No soy una más de tus caprichos. No soy alguien a quien usas y después lo botas a la basura como uno de tus tantos vestidos.

—¡No te voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera! — Se defendió Regina — Tú no me conoces… Tú no sabes nada de mí y no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así.

Robín se había quedado paralizado al escuchar a Regina. Su rostro estaba molesto y afligido y su voz sonaba firme y furiosa.

—No te conozco porque tu no me dejas hacerlo — Respondió él con una voz más calmada — Quieres terminar algo que no ha empezado.

—Y es algo que no puede empezar — Susurró la princesa regresando su vista al suelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú sabes muy bien porque…

—Porque yo soy un ladrón — Interrumpió él con una voz débil — Porque tú eres una princesa y yo no soy suficiente para ti.

—Tú eres suficiente… — Susurró ella, levantando la mirada — Y no tienes idea de lo que me has hecho sentir — Regina acarició con sus dedos la mejilla del ladrón — Pero simplemente… Esto no pude ser.

La princesa dio media vuelta y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo, sin mirar atrás. El nudo en su garganta la sofocaba, pero sabía que necesitaba dejar todo en claro.

* * *

><p>—David, ¿Podemos hablar? — Preguntó Snow acercándose al príncipe.<p>

David tenía la mirada perdida en la vista que el balcón de su habitación le dejaba ver. Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse cerró los ojos deseando que no fuera su padre o su hermano, pero entro alguien que lo lastimaba aun más.

Snow White caminó con lentitud hacia él colocándose a su lado mientras repasaba con sus ojos cada rasgo del príncipe.

—Creo que necesitamos hablar sobre lo que paso la otra noche — Continuó la princesa — David, todo lo que paso fue una confusión…

—¿Llamas confusión a besarte con mi hermano? — Interrumpió David con una voz calmada — Que interesante selección de palabras.

—Por favor, déjame explicarte…

—Tú no tienes porque darme explicaciones. Después de todo tú y yo no somos nada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Después de lo que paso entre nosotros. Después de lo que sentimos…

—Yo no siento nada por ti — Dijo el príncipe mirando a Snow a los ojos.

Era la primera vez que él la miraba a los ojos en todo lo que llevaba ahí. Pero esta vez, no eran unos ojos cálidos y reconfortantes. Ahora eran fríos y firmes como cristal desgarrando las ilusiones de Snow.

—No te creo — aseguró la princesa sintiendo las lágrimas arder en su garganta.

—Pues créelo… Además, para que lo sepas. Me casare con Katheryn, la hija del Rey Midas — Los ojos de Snow se abrieron como platos — El compromiso es oficial.

El corazón de la princesa estaba en el suelo y David había bailado sobre él hasta dejarlo hecho trizas. Lo que ella había escuchado la hacía querer tirarse a llorar hasta quedar agotada. Pero no podía hacerlo, no frente a David.

Así que reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y salió de la habitación apretando sus puños y parpadeando para contener sus lágrimas.

* * *

><p>—Neal ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Emma mientras caminaba hacia su novio — Mis padres podrían verte.<p>

El príncipe oscuro estaba sentado en el lugar de siempre moviendo sus pies nerviosamente y su rostro lucia ansioso.

—Se que no debí venir a buscarte a esta hora del día, pero… — Neal se levanto y tomo las manos de la princesa con una sonrisa — Lo he conseguido Emma.

—¿Qué has conseguido? — Preguntó ella confundida.

—El portal — respondió él con una voz alegre — Por fin podremos irnos de aquí y vivir felices juntos.

Emma sonrió y Neal la tomó entre sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Por fin su sueño estaba a punto de hacerse realidad. Escaparían de ese mundo lleno de magia y de sus pasados. De ese mundo que no los entendía y solamente los retenía.

* * *

><p>Dos días después…<p>

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Preguntó Snow liderando entrando a la habitación de Regina seguida por Emma y Aurora.

—Otra nota — Respondió Regina mostrando el característico sobre blanco.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? — Preguntó Aurora con curiosidad.

Snow tomó la nota que Regina tenía entre sus manos y la sacó de su sobre para comenzar a leerla.

—"_Cuidado con lo que hacen princesitas. Estoy vigilando cada uno de sus pasos y desde ahora, harán todo lo que yo les diga. Y si se atreven a desobedecer, lo que solo ustedes y yo sabemos saldrá a la luz… Besos, A"_

—Solo está intentando asustarnos — Comentó Regina cruzándose de brazos.

—Sea lo que sea, no podemos arriesgarnos — Respondió Emma — "A" sabe cosas que no debería de saber. Y si esos secretos salen a la luz, muchas cosas pasarían.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Emma — Snow volvió a poner la nota en su sobre y respiro profundo — No podemos arriesgarnos.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Dejar que nos manipule y nos manejé a su antojo? — La voz de Regina sonaba molesta — No podemos dejar que consiga lo que quiere.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres? — Preguntó Aurora.

—Luchar contra quien quiera que "A" sea.

—"A" es alguien con poder Regina, y nosotros no tenemos nada — Dijo la rubia.

—Entonces, hagamos algo para arreglar eso.

—¿Cómo qué? — Preguntó Snow alzando una ceja.

—Aprendamos magía.

—¡¿Qué?! — Aurora abrió los ojos como platos — ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo esperas que hagamos eso?

—Rumplestilskin — Respondió Regina con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Es la idea más loca que has tenido — Comentó Emma.

—En realidad… — Interrumpió Snow — No me parece tan mala idea — Las tres princesas observaron a su amiga levantando una ceja — Si "A" quiere jugar, entonces juguemos… Regina tiene razón, hay que saber defendernos y la magia parece ser la única opción.

—Entonces… Creo que tenemos que hacerle una visita al suegro de Emma — Dijo Regina con una pequeña sonrisa. La rubia la fulmino con la mirada y soltó un suspiro.

—Neal no puede saber nada de esto — Advirtió Emma.

—Entonces no se lo digas — Respondió Regina.

Emma sintió la preocupación apoderándose de ella. No sería capaz de ocultarle a Neal algo tan grande como eso, y menos ahora que habían decidido irse juntos.

* * *

><p>Las princesas habían llegado al castillo del oscuro sin ningún problema. Bajaron del carruaje observando a su alrededor, cuidando no ser vistas por nadie. Entraron al castillo y después de varios pasos el oscuro apareció ante ellas.<p>

—Pero que sorpresa tenerlas por aquí princesas — Saludo él con una pequeña y sínica sonrisa — ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

—Queremos que nos enseñes magia — Respondió Snow sin titubear.

Rumplestilskin soltó una risita y avanzo varios pasos hacia las princesas.

—Mí querida Snow White… Aprender magia no es tan sencillo.

—Haremos lo que haga falta para aprender.

—Veras querida. La magia solo la pueden practicar personas que tienen ese don… Y lamento informarles que solo dos de ustedes lo poseen.

Las princesas se observaron confundidas una a la otra preguntándose quién de ellas era la que tenía el don de la magia.

—Debo ser yo — Se apresuro a decir Regina —Me lo dijiste en el baile de mascaras.

—Así es — Respondió el oscuro — Y tú serías de las hechiceras más poderosas si lo quisieras — Rumple camino hasta quedar frente a la rubia y la observo con detenimiento — Pero también Emma podría lograrlo.

—¿De qué está hablando? — Preguntó Emma arrugando la frente.

—Tú también tienes ese don, querida.

—Eso no puede ser — Respondió ella —Lo de Regina era lógico porque su madre tiene magia, pero, ¿Por qué yo?

El oscuro sonrió disfrutando la situación, le causaba una diversión infinita lo que estaba escuchando.

—Aun no lo saben — Susurró él.

—¿Saber qué? — Interrumpió Regina.

—Es algo que no sabrán por mí… Tendrán que averiguarlo por ustedes mismas.

—No voy a hacerlo — Aseguró Emma.

—Emma, pero…

—No — Interrumpió la rubia a Snow — No voy a hacerlo, esto es una locura y no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Emma, per habíamos acordado hacerlo juntas — Intervino Aurora —Y ahora solo tú y Regina pueden hacerlo.

—He dicho que no, y esa es mi decisión.

—Déjenla en paz — Dijo Regina atrayendo la atención de sus amigas — No tiene porque hacerlo… Yo lo hare, y nos protegeré a todas.

El oscuro dejo escapar una risa de satisfacción y se acerco a Regina mirándola con sus ojos saltones.

—Sabía que tú no me decepcionarías querida… Pero, tienes que darme algo a cambio de tus lecciones.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Aun no lo decido… Pero, cuando el momento llegue, tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga sin protestar.

—Regina, no tienes que hacerlo… — Snow se acerco a su amiga tomándola de la mano.

—No — Respondió ella — No voy a dejar que nos lastimen. Ya está decidido.

Rumplestilskin se tomó las manos y observo a su nueva pupila con ojos llenos de curiosidad. ¿Hasta dónde llegarían los poderes de Regina? Era tan intrigante descubrir el poder que la hija de Cora llevaba dentro.

* * *

><p>Tres días después…<p>

Emma caminaba por el bosque solo con la luna alumbrando su camino. Se había puesto un vestido cómodo y llevaba una capa para ocultarse.

Neal la estaba esperando para comenzar su nueva vida juntos. Pero Emma no podría hacerlo, no podía irse con él.

Esa tarde había recibido una nota de parte de "A" advirtiéndole que no debía irse.

_"__Si te vas con Neal, el no llegara a vivir felices para siempre. Piensa muy bien en lo que haces._

_Besos, A"_

La princesa respiraba profundo, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire pero no le eran suficientes. Sentía que no podía respirar y las lágrimas ardían en su garganta.

—Emma — La cabeza de la rubia se levanto al escuchar su nombre.

Neal estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa y una gran maleta a su lado.

—¿Te pasa algo? — Preguntó el acercándose a ella — ¿En donde están tus cosas?

—Neal, lo siento…

—Emma, ¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo ir contigo — Susurró Emma dejando que su lágrimas escaparan — No puedo…

—¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó el confundido — Emma, este es nuestro sueño. Es nuestra oportunidad.

—No Neal, este es tu sueño. Yo no puedo dejar a mi familia atrás.

Las palabras de la princesa tomaron por sorpresa al príncipe oscuro. Todas sus ilusiones comenzaban a derrumbarse. Pero esa no era la Emma que él conocía, algo estaba pasando.

—Emma, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

La rubia bajo su mirada clavándola en el suelo. No podía mentirle al hombre que amaba mirándole a los ojos.

—No puedo… —Susurró ella entre sollozos.

Neal acaricio la mejilla de Emma y levanto su rostro para mirar aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

—No tengas miedo… Todo saldrá bien.

Neal se aparto de Emma y de su bolsillo saco una pequeña roca cristalina que tenía forma de habichuela. Emma lo observo sin comprender que era lo que él hacia hasta que el príncipe tiro al suelo la pequeña roca y un remolino verde comenzó a formarse.

Ese era el portal. El portal que los llevaría a ese nuevo mundo sin magia. Neal lo observo con ojos brillantes y dio media vuelta extendiendo su mano hacia Emma.

—Solo hace falta un salto — Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de la princesa.

—No te atrevas a hacerlo —La voz del oscuro atrajo las miradas de los jóvenes.

Rumplestilskin estaba frente a ellos al otro extremo del portal, mirando a Neal con una cara autoritaria.

—No puedes decirme que hacer, padre — Respondió Neal y segundos después salto hacia el portal.

Emma se vio arrastrada por el peso de Neal pero logro sostenerse del suelo mientras el príncipe oscuro aun colgaba de su mano.

—Vamos Emma, hazlo. ¡Salta!

—No puedo hacerlo — Respondió ella apretando con todas sus fuerzas la mano de Neal.

No lo quería soltar, no lo iba a soltar. Tal vez ella podía subirlo de regreso antes de que el portal se cerrara.

Pero fue muy tarde. Neal dejo escapar la mano de Emma y calló en aquel remolino verde que lo llevaría lejos de ese mundo.

—¡Neal! — Gritó Emma con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No! — Grito el oscuro dejándose caer al suelo — ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! — Le dijo a Emma —Tú culpa.

Emma no podía dejar de observar el suelo en donde antes se había encontrado el portal. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y todo lo que podía escuchar era al oscuro diciendo "es tu culpa" una y otra vez.


End file.
